Black and White
by AlyssaBlack96
Summary: This story is the sequel to Shades of Grey, the story of Rose and Cara White and their journey to Hogwarts and a life beyond it. Black and White is the continuation of their story, but starts twelve years after Lily and James' deaths, at the beginning of the summer before Harry Potter's third year. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is the sequel to Shades of Grey, the story I wrote with my best friend, Julie whose penname is SilentSeer. Julie started writing this with me – the first chapter is hers – but stopped after two chapters. I haven't written much and I don't know if I will continue it, but read if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except, that is, for Cara, Rose, Liz, Will, Lily Black, Beth, James Lupin and Dan.**

**Chapter One – Cara**

**A New Life and an Old Friend**

I smiled at Charlie, who was still playing with the small dragon – it was a Swedish Short-Snout with silvery blue scales – and jumped down from the fence to join in. The baby was eager to play and we were all too eager to comply; after all, we had been playing with her all day. She had no mother; the egg had just been found and brought here to us. We had been raising her and had even named her. She was called Flacără, a name that seemed to fit her personality perfectly. She was ever so sweet, and I had been hand rearing her with Charlie for the last three weeks. Between her, Norberta (a Norwegian Ridgeback Hagrid had sent over a couple of years back.) and a very feisty Chinese Fireball, Sânge, we were rushed off our feet. We all worked in partners, and each pair looked after two or three dragons verified in age, gender and breed.

I worked with a young man named Charlie Weasley, which I enjoyed; he had a passion for the dragons to rival my own and was great fun to be around. We always had a laugh and we had become really good friends over the last few years, since he joined and I became his mentor. He was a fast learner and was just as good as me already, despite the fact that I had worked here for going on twelve years. I grinned at him and sat cross legged on the ground as Flacără came over to play.

A few hours later, we finally left her and gave the Norberta and Sânge one last check, before we headed home for the night. "Charlie, are you coming over tonight?" I asked, grabbing my bag from the office before we left.

"I was planning on it. Why, don't you get enough of me here?"

I laughed. "More than enough, but Beth and the twins really like you for some unknown reason."

"Is that so? Well, I'll come over in a bit – I just want to get changed first."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Of course," Charlie yelled before he jumped in to the green flames. I followed suit, arriving instantly in my own fireplace.

Before I had even stepped out I heard yells of, "Mum," followed by the footsteps of my three children, Beth, who was now fourteen, and my twin eleven year old boys, James and Daniel, running in to greet me. I stepped out of the fireplace, brushed myself off, and wrapped them all in a huge hug. As much as I loved the dragons, they did mean I had less time with my kids, and that was something I needed to sort out. I let them go and walked into the living room, where Remus was sat reading the Daily Prophet, the same as always.

"Hey honey, have a good day?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He seemed unreasonably grim. The full moon was still two weeks away, so I had no idea what might have been bothering him. That was until he spoke.

"Well, it was until I saw this," he said, pointing to the newspaper in his lap.

'_BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN_,' the title read.

"'_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, has escaped from Azkaban prison. Escape is unheard of and we urge you to report any possible sightings of this dangerous individual. "Black is deranged and dangerous," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered fourteen people with a single curse, two of which were his friends. Full story on page 3-'"_ I read aloud horrified. "Sirius broke out? But how – that's impossible! How are we going to tell Rose? She needs to know – and what about Lizzie, Will and Lily?"

"I don't know, Ca, I just don't know."

I looked at my heartbroken, confused husband and took charge. I thought for a moment, then said, "Right, first we tell Rose and the kids, then we need to find him. That might mean moving back to England and finding work there. I'm sure we could manage that. Then we need to find him and find out the truth and a way to clear his name; Rose can't lose him again. She barely survived the last time." With that said, I sent a quick note to Charlie saying he couldn't come tonight and I'd talk to him tomorrow, before heading to find Rose, despite the fact that Remus looked uncertain. I knew that he was still unconvinced that Sirius was innocent, or that he had switched with Peter, despite Rose's assurances. I reached her bedroom nervously and knocked.

"Come in, Ca," she called cheerily. I opened the door to see her in the middle of cleaning up; Lizzie and Lily were sat on her bed painting their nails.

"Hi guys. Where's Will?" I asked, trying to stop my voice from cracking.

"In his room I think. Why?" Rose asked.

"I have something to tell you and I think its best I tell you all at once." Rose just stared at me, sending Lily to grab Will. Once they were all in the room, I turned to face them. There was no easy way of saying this, so I took a deep breath and dived in the deep end.

"Sirius escaped from Azkaban; it was in the Prophet today. We need to decide what to do – we need to find him. I'm sure he's looking for you and the kids, Rosie, so we need to make it easier," I said hurriedly, before looking at my sister, nieces and nephew. They all looked stunned and, I'm pretty certain, were unable to speak. I waited patiently, walking over to my sister and wrapping my arms around her as she collapsed to the floor in a heap of tears – as she had so many times since that dreadful day, all those years ago. I held her close, rocking her gently, watching the kids, who were now sat, staring at the wall, looking petrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter I wrote. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Chapter Two – Rose**

**Waking Up**

I lay in my sister's arms, sobbing, when it crashed down on me – I couldn't keep doing this. It had been tormenting us all for so long, the way I had broken down since Sirius' incarceration in Azkaban. I needed to get a hold on myself, for my sister, for my children, but most of all, for my husband.

I swallowed, pushing back my tears, and sat up. Even the mention of Sirius had been enough to set me off before. In the past twelve years, I had become a ghost of myself, I realised bitterly. I had lost the thing that made Sirius love me in the first place – my thirst for life.

So, this realised, I threw off my grief and anger, the misery that I had never dealt with, and stood up. Then I looked at my children, remember their births – and how Sirius had held my hand for each one (even though he'd just been tortured by his mother during the twins' birth).

The three of them looked back at me, worried but strong. They were upset, and afraid, but they would do whatever was needed to get their father back.

"Cara," I said softly, "When do we leave?"

My sister stood and placed her hand on my arm. "Are you okay, Rosie?" She, too, spoke softly, as if she was frightened of making me cry again – another thing I had barely realised until today. My own sister had stopped talking to me like a normal human and started talking to me as a fragile child. _I suppose,_ I thought wryly,_ that that's because I have been acting like a fragile child – for twelve years._

"I'm fine, Cara," I told her, looking into her eyes. The minute we locked gazes, her worried look evaporated and she looked like I had made her day. I knew why; it was because she had recognised the old me, the version of me that had defied Voldemort himself and destroyed two of his horcruxes. "Now tell me, when do we leave?"

She smiled and said, "Whenever you want, Rose. Whenever you want."

It took us two days to arrange our affairs so that we could return – well, some of us were returning, but Cara's twins were going to England for the first time. We had already been in Romania when they were born (a period of time that I don't remember very well, being as I was almost catatonic the whole way through). For every minute of those two days that I was awake for, I was in motion, in action – something that was strange for someone who had literally been catatonic for twelve years. My children, at first, watched me with worried eyes; later, they watched me with confused eyes; by the end of the two days, they watched me with slightly angry eyes. I knew what was bothering them, so I dragged them into my room a short while before we were leaving, while Cara said a tearful goodbye to Charlie Weasley. I'd never told Charlie that I had met him as a child, and never planned on it.

Back in my room, I stared at my children, but finally settled on Will, who I knew would be angriest.

"Get it out of your system," I advised him in a soft voice. "Go ahead, yell at me. I assure you, I won't break down in tears."

He jerked upright and began to pace back and forth in front of his sisters. When he gave voice to his thoughts, they were almost exactly what I had been expecting. "Why are you acting like this now? Is it the chance you'll get back together with Dad? Is it because you have something to fight for, again?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, caught off guard by the last bit.

"Aunt Cara told us about your youth, Mum," Lizzie answered softly, standing beside her brother. I was struck, again, by how much she resembled me, even down to my oddly mismatched eyes, whereas her twin looked more like his father – Tom Riddle.

"What about my youth?" I asked cautiously. There were some things that I had never discussed with my children – the majority of my childhood being one of them.

"Don't be mad at her," Lily added, joining her siblings. Despite the age gap of three years, the twins took their younger sister into their group all the time, and kept her with them. They were close – as close, if not more so, then the marauders had been, before James, Lily and Mary had died, Peter had betrayed us (and died… we weren't exactly sure what had happened that night) and Sirius had been put into prison.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "She just told us how you were when you were young, when you were fighting. First for your lives, then for us, you know?"

I stared at my children, shocked. For a moment, I was unable to tell them the truth – that I had never been strong, always relying on my sister, or my husband, or my friends. Then I came to my senses. "I don't know what she's been telling you, but I'm probably not going to live up to your expectations," I warned them as I opened the door and gestured for them to leave.

"Mum, stop putting yourself down," Lizzie said. "Remus told us how you fought You-Know-Who-"

"Oh did he?" I mused, interrupting. I glanced down the stairs, to where Cara and Remus were waiting with their children, looking guilty, and I sighed. "I think, when we get home, there are some things we should tell you. Lots of things. And they're going to make you hate us."

"Nothing could make us hate you, Mum," Will told me, taking my hand as he lead me down to the waiting portkey.

I laughed cynically. "Don't bet on it."

In a flash of blue, the portkey took the nine of us away, to my first true home.

It was actually two houses, joined, with communal grounds around them. They were lovely houses, large and bright, cheerful. They were all ready, waiting for our families to live in them, to recreate joy and life in them. Somehow, I didn't think it would necessarily work like that.

I was the first to reach the door of our old home. Cara backed away, letting me go first. I knew what she was afraid of – that this would make me relapse into the world of fear and confusion, of barely being able to remember who I was on bad days. I knew it wouldn't – I wouldn't let it.

The door swung open and I walked without hesitation inside, heading for the kitchen that I remembered fondly. I called back to Cara, "Do you remember when we found you and Remus half naked in here, Ca? That was the day after our wedding."

"Oh, gross," I heard Beth say, and I laughed.

"Come in and take a seat, kiddies," I ordered. "This is not going to be pleasant."

Our six children filed in. First came Bethany Rose Lupin, the image of her mother. She was small, with blonde hair – that was _not_ cut short, like her mother's (Cara had only cut it after most of it was burnt off by a dragon) – and blue eyes. But her face held the same lines as her father, so much so that you could see the both of them in her. Then came Dan and James, Cara and Remus' twin sons. They had been born just four months after we moved to Romania, on February 3rd. They were identical eleven year olds, both tall for their age, with their father's sandy-blonde-brown hair and their mother's eyes.

After them, my children came in. Lizzie (Elizabeth Cara, after my mother and sister) looked exactly like me, and Will (William Sirius, after my father and husband) looked almost eerily like the young Tom Riddle that I had been married (briefly) too, except for his eyes. But my youngest daughter, Lily Mary Black, the only true daughter of Sirius Black, looked exactly like her father. Oh, she had my face, but she had her father's clear grey eyes, his long black hair, his way of laughing one moment and being serious the next, his intelligence and wit, his ability to love even in the face of adversity…

When they had sat, I suddenly found my voice.

"For twelve years, I am afraid we have been lying to you. We thought it would be for the best, we thought that keeping the truth from you would protect you from the stigma it would bring into your life, but now that Sirius has escaped, I can't keep the truth from you any longer," I started, taking a seat opposite them. I knew I still looked like I had when I first met Sirius, back when I was seventeen, but the lines on my face had definitely aged me prematurely. The scars from the St Mungo's Fire of 1980 also changed my face, but I liked them.

"When Cara and I were born, we were born as the heirs of the White Dynasty, the oldest pure-blood family in the world. The title of this now lies on Lizzie's shoulders, as she is the firstborn child of the firstborn, but that is not the point. When we were born, we had already been foretold. Prophecy stated that we would fight Voldemort, as a healer and a seer. Cara is the seer, and I am – as you all know – a healer. We had been foretold, and here we were, ready to fight."

"But there was a problem," Cara said, her soft voice interweaving with mine, creating a tapestry of events for our children to understand. "And the problem was, our parents worshipped Tom Riddle – otherwise known as Lord Voldemort – and agreed to let him not only become our godfather, but to betroth him to Rose."

The children gasped, turning to stare at me with wild eyes. I swallowed and clenched my jaw.

"When I was twelve," I said in a whisper, "I was married to him. When I was fifteen, I was sent to live with him." For a moment, my throat constricted and the words wouldn't come out. I bowed my head, the old pain and memories resurfacing as they washed over me, but I vowed fiercely that I would not cry – that, for Sirius, I would be strong.

I looked up sharply as Lily wrapped her arms around me and sat in my lap. Pulling my daughter – my one link to Sirius – close, I found the strength to carry on. "I lived with him for two years, before I ran away, causing him to murder our parents and younger brother in revenge. You see, I learned his dirty secret – the reason that he would not die. We have already told you about horcruxes, of course, but his secret was that he had not made the one, but seven."

"What?!" Will and Lizzie burst out. Bethany put their horror into words, saying, "He ripped his soul into seven parts?"

I nodded, gravely. "You can tell no one that you know this; it would put you in grave danger. It would be better if you strive to forget this conversation ever took place. But, if you must know… We managed to destroy two of those parts, but not without great loss on our side."

"Yeah," Cara snorted suddenly as she dropped into the seat beside me. "We lost Rose."

As the children shot us questioning glances (I was right there), I looked down. I was surprised when Remus picked the story up and carried on. "Voldemort kidnapped Rose and, before we managed to rescue her, raped and tortured her – and impregnated her. When we got her back, she was barely alive, and she has never quite been the same since."

"Wait," Will burst out. "You mean that our father isn't Sirius? That it's You-Know-Who – I mean, Voldemort?"

Remus said softly, "It doesn't make her love you any less. But… after that, your mother changed."

As Lily pulled me closer, I sighed. "Sometimes, things happen and people change. It doesn't mean you lost me; it simply means that I have grown into something more."

"We know," Remus told me, placing his hand on my arm, "But it tore us apart to watch the fun-loving, carefree young girl we loved break apart."

I swallowed, but carried on. "So there was the first dilemma; I was pregnant. Pregnant, in love with Sirius, and married forever to Tom Riddle. That was what we thought, at least, until Cara had an unfortunate run in with a bludger and a near death experience, beyond the veil."

"I talked to Mum and Dad," she said softly, "And our little brother Julian – who were all very happy to see me. They had found a piece of old magic that, with a willing sacrifice, would break the bond between them."

"Cara tried to sacrifice herself, tried to die to break our bond. She was only partway successful; the four founders rescued us both from death, and left her magical sacrifice intact – he could never touch me again. With her willingness to die, she saved me from a fate worse than death." I spoke softly, but the love, adoration and true horror of my words were reflected around the table.

"That's the start of our story, at least," Remus said, "And you know about – ahem – Peter's betrayal already, and Lily and James' deaths-"

"And Mary's," I added, softly. "Don't forget Mary."

Remus looked down for a moment. "I couldn't forget Mary."

Silence reigned at the table, until-

"But, if Dad- I mean, Sirius didn't do it, why was he in prison?" Will asked.

"He's still your Dad, Will, no matter if he's your sire. He was there, holding my hand during your birth. He held you, and changed you, and fed you and rocked you to sleep and took care of you. He's your Dad, not that monster. And we have no proof that he is innocent, even though we know it." Remus looked away, still uncertain. "And then there's Peter and Mary's deaths…" I paused and looked out of the window. "I know in my heart that he didn't betray us."

Again, silence fell. This time is was Daniel who broke it, asking, "Well, what are we going to do about it?"

I exchanged amused glanced with my sister and Remus, before answering, "We're going to go to Hogwarts."

"What?" all six of them exclaimed, looking excited. We had been telling them stories of Hogwarts for their entire lives, and I knew how excited they must be to go to the land of pranks, secret passageways and adventures.

"I will be accepting the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," Remus told them with a grin.

"I will be accepting the post of Flying Instructor," Cara added, barely withholding her glee. I knew she couldn't wait to get back in the air. "Oh, and guest lecturer for Care of Magical Creatures."

"And I will be accepting the less-than-honoured post of Supply Teacher and school Healer – not the matron, who is called Poppy Pomfrey, but the actual trained healer," I explained. "And you will all be coming with us – as students."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Cara**

**Home Again**

Sitting in the familiar kitchen, memories flooded into my mind. All the happy days we had spent here, the years we had lived happily as a complete family, our wedding days and our friends were now mere memories. I looked out to the garden to the place that Lily, Mary and I had all got married. I watched as a bird flew out of the tree I used to sit under all the time. Everywhere I turned, there was another long forgotten memory, like the day I set the curtains on fire trying to bake a cake, or the time Sirius sat down and the chair collapsed under him. We used to have so much fun, so much life, but since Lily, James and Mary died and we lost Sirius, nothing seemed right anymore. I looked at my sister, who had just finished speaking, to see her grinning the way she used to, once upon a time. She had found herself again and that made it all worth it; tearing myself and my children away from what we knew and loved to give her a final shot at happiness was worth it.

I smiled at her then, looked at the kids, who seemed over the moon about going to Hogwarts. I understood why; Hogwarts was such a fantastic place. It was where I had met Remus and where my life had finally started to make sense. Will, Lizzie, Beth and Lily would all be joining late like Rose and I had, but for Daniel and James it would be their first year. I longed to be them, carefree, innocent and happy. The others had been home schooled by Remus once they reached eleven and until then they had gone to a local muggle school to learn about muggle society. I looked at my family and realised we were finally home. I loved Romania and it was a dream come true to have worked there, but this was where I belonged.

The next few weeks passed in a in a flash. Things had been manic – we had to get used to being back in England, get ready to start teaching, get the kids ready to start Hogwarts and, above all, we had to find Sirius. In the last few weeks we had followed every possible lead, but none of them had got us anywhere. I was beginning to lose faith but for Rose, Will, Lizzie and Lily I keep on trying because, no matter what, I knew they needed him – and I also knew that Remus did. Remus would never admit how much he missed or needed his friend, but I knew; he had lost his brothers just as I had lost my sisters and it was not something you could ever get over. I knew that for certain; sixteen years, two months, one week and three days – that was how long it had been since Julian, Mum and Dad had been killed, and not a day has gone by were I don't miss them nor has a day gone by since Lily, James and Mary died that I haven't missed them. So, all in all, I knew how he felt.

The day before we returned to Hogwarts, we took a trip to Diagon Alley. We had to the kids' school stuff; we had put it off, not wanting to see Mary's shop. We hadn't sold it, so it would still be empty and, sure enough, when we went passed number 93 it was empty, dust caking the shelves and floor. I stopped to look at the sign above the door: 'Mary and Peter's Jewellers and Apothecary'. A tear escaped when I saw their names together; she had loved him with all her heart and he had caused her death, hers and their unborn child's. They were all gone because we had trusted Peter, we had believed he had changed, and because of that, they had all died. An eternity passed in that single moment that I stopped for, a thousand memories passed through my mind, before I turned and carried on trying to keep the past behind me, along with the shop.

A few hours later, we all sat down in a quiet corner of the Leaky Cauldron for dinner, laden with bags ready to put into the trunks the moment we got back. As I looked around the pub, I noticed something – something I doubted Rose would like much. The Weasleys where sat at a large table in the centre of the table, with two more children since I had last seen them. Ginny and Ron, I thought their names were – Charlie mentioned them sometimes. There were two others sat with them. One was Harry, the other a small bushy haired girl. I knew it was Harry instantly, despite not seeing him since he was a baby. He looked just like James, only with Lily's beautiful green eyes. I stared at him from across the room, longing to go speak to him. I didn't; instead I turned away, trying to focus on what Rose was saying. Remus had gone to the bar to get us drinks while we ordered food. The kids were sat, chatting about what Hogwarts would be like.

"Rose! Cara!" a familiar voice shouted at seeing us. Molly Weasley. She came running over, eager to speak to us. "Girls, what are you doing here? I thought you were living in Romania. Come and join us! We would love to see you, how have you been?" she gabbled all in a rush, giving us bone crushing hugs.

"Mrs Weasley," I exclaimed with a smile. "We're going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year. As for Romania, it was fantastic, but we missed home. We've been fine, really, although your son should learn to cook for himself. He was over for dinner almost every night and he's a terrible influence on the kids. How about you – how have you been?" I asked, trying to keep things short.

"Call me Molly, dear. Things have been fantastic, Percy's just been made Head Boy. Why don't you come over? The children could get to know each other and we could catch up. What do you say? Rose?" She turned to my sister when I shook my head.

"Molly, I really think it best if we don't go over there right now. Maybe another day, but right now we just want a quiet meal as a family," Rose replied just as Remus came back.

"Mrs Weasley," he said surprised but her sudden appearance.

"Call me Molly. Now Remus, what do you say about joining us for dinner?"

Remus shot me a nervous look – clearly, he had seen Harry sitting there too. "Mrs Weasley, we really just wanted a family dinner before we started back at Hogwarts."

After we had all said no, she turned to the kids – who were looking longingly at the table full of children their own age. "Fine, fine, we'll join you – but only for a little while." I said, trying not to stress about, well, about sitting with James and Lily's son.

"But Ca, what about….." Rose trailed off, looking at the floor.

"We're going to be teaching him soon enough, so we may as well get this over with sooner rather than later," I said and stood up, much to Molly's delight. We followed them over to where they sat, pulling over more chairs and another table. The kids started talking to the others straight away, making friends instantly. Remus sat down next to Arthur and they began talking animatedly at once; Rose and I, on the other hand, sat tentatively at the edge of the large group until Molly introduced us and all hell broke loose at the mention of Rose's surname.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three – Cara**

**Home Again**

Sitting in the familiar kitchen, memories flooded into my mind. All the happy days we had spent here, the years we had lived happily as a complete family, our wedding days and our friends were now mere memories. I looked out to the garden to the place that Lily, Mary and I had all got married. I watched as a bird flew out of the tree I used to sit under all the time. Everywhere I turned, there was another long forgotten memory, like the day I set the curtains on fire trying to bake a cake, or the time Sirius sat down and the chair collapsed under him. We used to have so much fun, so much life, but since Lily, James and Mary died and we lost Sirius, nothing seemed right anymore. I looked at my sister, who had just finished speaking, to see her grinning the way she used to, once upon a time. She had found herself again and that made it all worth it; tearing myself and my children away from what we knew and loved to give her a final shot at happiness was worth it.

I smiled at her then, looked at the kids, who seemed over the moon about going to Hogwarts. I understood why; Hogwarts was such a fantastic place. It was where I had met Remus and where my life had finally started to make sense. Will, Lizzie, Beth and Lily would all be joining late like Rose and I had, but for Daniel and James it would be their first year. I longed to be them, carefree, innocent and happy. The others had been home schooled by Remus once they reached eleven and until then they had gone to a local muggle school to learn about muggle society. I looked at my family and realised we were finally home. I loved Romania and it was a dream come true to have worked there, but this was where I belonged.

The next few weeks passed in a in a flash. Things had been manic – we had to get used to being back in England, get ready to start teaching, get the kids ready to start Hogwarts and, above all, we had to find Sirius. In the last few weeks we had followed every possible lead, but none of them had got us anywhere. I was beginning to lose faith but for Rose, Will, Lizzie and Lily I keep on trying because, no matter what, I knew they needed him – and I also knew that Remus did. Remus would never admit how much he missed or needed his friend, but I knew; he had lost his brothers just as I had lost my sisters and it was not something you could ever get over. I knew that for certain; sixteen years, two months, one week and three days – that was how long it had been since Julian, Mum and Dad had been killed, and not a day has gone by were I don't miss them nor has a day gone by since Lily, James and Mary died that I haven't missed them. So, all in all, I knew how he felt.

The day before we returned to Hogwarts, we took a trip to Diagon Alley. We had to the kids' school stuff; we had put it off, not wanting to see Mary's shop. We hadn't sold it, so it would still be empty and, sure enough, when we went passed number 93 it was empty, dust caking the shelves and floor. I stopped to look at the sign above the door: 'Mary and Peter's Jewellers and Apothecary'. A tear escaped when I saw their names together; she had loved him with all her heart and he had caused her death, hers and their unborn child's. They were all gone because we had trusted Peter, we had believed he had changed, and because of that, they had all died. An eternity passed in that single moment that I stopped for, a thousand memories passed through my mind, before I turned and carried on trying to keep the past behind me, along with the shop.

A few hours later, we all sat down in a quiet corner of the Leaky Cauldron for dinner, laden with bags ready to put into the trunks the moment we got back. As I looked around the pub, I noticed something – something I doubted Rose would like much. The Weasleys where sat at a large table in the centre of the table, with two more children since I had last seen them. Ginny and Ron, I thought their names were – Charlie mentioned them sometimes. There were two others sat with them. One was Harry, the other a small bushy haired girl. I knew it was Harry instantly, despite not seeing him since he was a baby. He looked just like James, only with Lily's beautiful green eyes. I stared at him from across the room, longing to go speak to him. I didn't; instead I turned away, trying to focus on what Rose was saying. Remus had gone to the bar to get us drinks while we ordered food. The kids were sat, chatting about what Hogwarts would be like.

"Rose! Cara!" a familiar voice shouted at seeing us. Molly Weasley. She came running over, eager to speak to us. "Girls, what are you doing here? I thought you were living in Romania. Come and join us! We would love to see you, how have you been?" she gabbled all in a rush, giving us bone crushing hugs.

"Mrs Weasley," I exclaimed with a smile. "We're going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year. As for Romania, it was fantastic, but we missed home. We've been fine, really, although your son should learn to cook for himself. He was over for dinner almost every night and he's a terrible influence on the kids. How about you – how have you been?" I asked, trying to keep things short.

"Call me Molly, dear. Things have been fantastic, Percy's just been made Head Boy. Why don't you come over? The children could get to know each other and we could catch up. What do you say? Rose?" She turned to my sister when I shook my head.

"Molly, I really think it best if we don't go over there right now. Maybe another day, but right now we just want a quiet meal as a family," Rose replied just as Remus came back.

"Mrs Weasley," he said surprised but her sudden appearance.

"Call me Molly. Now Remus, what do you say about joining us for dinner?"

Remus shot me a nervous look – clearly, he had seen Harry sitting there too. "Mrs Weasley, we really just wanted a family dinner before we started back at Hogwarts."

After we had all said no, she turned to the kids – who were looking longingly at the table full of children their own age. "Fine, fine, we'll join you – but only for a little while." I said, trying not to stress about, well, about sitting with James and Lily's son.

"But Ca, what about….." Rose trailed off, looking at the floor.

"We're going to be teaching him soon enough, so we may as well get this over with sooner rather than later," I said and stood up, much to Molly's delight. We followed them over to where they sat, pulling over more chairs and another table. The kids started talking to the others straight away, making friends instantly. Remus sat down next to Arthur and they began talking animatedly at once; Rose and I, on the other hand, sat tentatively at the edge of the large group until Molly introduced us and all hell broke loose at the mention of Rose's surname.

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**From here on out, I have written this on my own. Julie stopped, seeing as she had exams to study for.**

**I had exams too, but I decided this was more important.**

**Chapter Five – Cara**

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters Again**

The moment we entered the door at home, Rose spun on her heel and said, "Cara, take your family home please. I need to spend some time with my children."

I winced, but I knew it was inevitable. "Rose, about that woman…"

She silenced me with a glance. "That _woman_ was nothing. I'm sorry she had to do that in public, especially since it was the first we met Harry and the others, but she had to do it sometime. Well, not her, but… Oh, hell, I was bound to be recognised, wasn't I?"

"Mum," Lily said softly to her, "It's okay. We don't care."

"I do," Will muttered, and Lizzie elbowed him. He grunted, rubbed his side, glared at his sister, and said, "I don't mean I mind about _you_, Mum. I just mind the fact that I look like _him_."

Rose looked heartbroken for a minute, then carefully schooled her features into impartiality. "I don't think you do. I mean, when he was younger, yes, but not anymore. Now he hardly looks human. You're handsome, young and _clearly _normal. And you have my eyes, anyway."

It was true; Will did have her eyes. Rose had mismatched eyes and it was really the only feature her twin children shared. They both had their mother's eyes… "And her heart," I finished aloud. When Rose glanced at me questioningly, I said, "They both have your heart. He might have been their sire, but Will and Lizzie are both your children."

Rose smiled at me and said softly, "I'll see you bright an early tomorrow, Cara."

I hugged her briefly and said, "Follow me, folks," then marched my clan across the lawn to our house.

The next morning, we were up early. Beth, James and Dan were all insanely excited and had hardly slept the night before – which meant, of course, that Remus and I didn't get any sleep either. So we were ready to leave two hours before the train was scheduled to leave.

"Okay, Clan Lupin!" I called to the kids and Remus. "Let's go see how Clan Black is getting along."

"Mum," Dan asked, his high pitched voice a little confused, "Why is it we still call Will and Lizzie 'Black' when they aren't?"

I stiffened a little. "Because it matters less who their father is biologically than it does who raised them. Do you understand?" I asked, kneeling by him and his twin with a serious expression.

"Not really Mum, no," James said softly.

I sighed and glanced at Remus, who seemed happy for me to foot this one. "Guys," Beth butted in before I could say a word, "What Mum means is that Sirius might not have actually been their Dad, but he raised them, and cared for them and loved them, whereas Voldemort didn't. This makes Sirius Black their Dad, and makes them Blacks, rather than Riddles."

The twins looked at their elder sister and understanding lit their faces. "Oh," they sighed together, and I laughed. At times, the reminded my so much of myself and Rose when we were their age that it made me laugh.

"Right then," Remus said. "Now that's sorted out, shall we march over the lawn unto the daunting house of Black?"

"Yes, sir, commander," I teased, saluting him. "Right foot forward, march!"

Together, the five of us (trailed by our trunks and owls and other accoutrements) marched across the lawn and I let us into Rose's to find…

Hell.

"I _told you_!" Will screamed down the stairs, "I'm not going!"

"William Sirius Black!" Rose roared back, "You come down those stairs _this instant_ or I will not be responsible for my actions!"

"NO!"

She screamed in frustration, looking ready to tear her hair out, while Lizzie and Lily hovered in the background, nearly laughing themselves into hysterics. We made our way over to them as the shouting match continued, and Beth asked Lizzie, "What's going on?"

Liz grinned and said, "Will's refusing to go to Hogwarts on the grounds that he looks too much like Tom Riddle to go out in public ever again, and Mum's having a… well, an attack of some kind; whether it is neurotic or cardio I'm not sure yet."

We all laughed and watched as Rose yelled up to him, "Don't make me come up there William! You're not too old for me to put across my knee!"

"I am taller than you! And bigger!"

It was true; while I had always been the smaller twin growing up, I had outgrown Rose in our seventh year. She was the smaller one, now, and while still being… voluptuous, you could say, she was small and skinny (from under-eating for twelve years). I giggled.

"Cara Lupin," she snapped, "I've beaten you in a duel before!"

Also true.

"Will, come down," Remus called (finally a voice of reason).

"I will not!"

He sighed and went upstairs. I wanted to follow him, but I knew they needed some 'man-to-man' time. It was the biggest bullshit (in my not so humble opinion), but what did I know about men? I'd only married one and raised two… And I knew they were absolutely mental and completely fuelled by testosterone.

I sighed and grinned at my twin sister, who looked just about ready to tear her hair out and collapse in a heap of tears and anger. "How long have you been yelling at him?"

"Half an hour," she groaned, collapsing into a seat. "He refused to talk last night, saying it didn't bother him. Clearly it did."

I smiled at her to try and hide my irritation. She was his mother; she should have known that he would have taken it hard.

"Don't look at me like that, Ca," she grumbled. "I know I should have realised. I know I'm a crap mother. But it's not like I've actually paid any attention to them in twelve years." She trailed off and I felt a pang in my stomach. She was feeling guilty (so, what else was new?).

"Rose," I said, hesitating, then I plunged in. "You can't spend the rest of your life regretting the way you fell apart back then. You have to spend it rebuilding your relationships and actually moving forwards. You're a wonderful mother; you just haven't actually been in trouble with the kids before. What I mean is, you love your kids and they love you. They just haven't been difficult, and now you're running into difficulty with them. Don't give up at the first hurdle."

She sighed, but smiled at me. "When did you get so wise?"

"I listened to you give me motivational talks since the June of 1977," I retorted quickly. She winced, remembering, and I kicked her.

"I know, I know, hurdles," she muttered. "Come on, I'd better go and check on Will and Remus and make sure your husband hasn't hung himself or something yet…"

"Pessimist!" I yelled up the stairs to her retreating back. Her laugh echoed back as she bounced up the last of the stairs and disappeared.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to our families. Liz and Lily were grinning at me, as was Beth, but James and Dan were staring longingly out of the window. "Boys, we'll be off before you know it. The train doesn't leave until eleven, you know."

They sighed and James said, "We know."

"But, Mum," Dan said, "Why can't we go now?"

I grinned. "Platform 9 and ¾ will still be there in an hour, which is most likely the time the rest of the world will be there."

"But Mum!" the boys whined in perfect timing and I laughed aloud.

"Boys, it will still be there." Then I looked up the stairs and said, "But we do need to get there at some point this morning."

Lizzie and Beth both sighed in perfect understanding. Merlin, I loved my children.

Half an hour later, Rose, Remus and Will finally came downstairs, ready to go. Rose had red eyes, but her arm was around her son's waist (who also had red-tinged eyes) and the two looked slightly happier. Remus looked at them fondly, as if he was Will's father too.

I grinned at him and jumped up to plant a kiss on his lips, when Dan and James erupted into a chorus of, "Ew! Mum! That's gross!"

I laughed and kissed him anyway, then jumped away and said, "Shall we go, then?"

They agreed readily. Outside our party bus was waiting for us (okay, it wasn't _actually_ a party bus… it was a normal car… but we'd kind of, well, altered it to make it quite able to fit us all in). After we'd piled our things into the back, we climbed in, Rose, Remus and I in the front seat; Will, Lizzie and Lily behind us, then (with our added row) James, Dan and Beth climbed into the back.

"All set?" Remus called back. There was a general call of, "Yes!" and we were off.

It took a little while, but we were there at quarter to eleven, climbing out of the car and piling our trunks onto trolleys. Remus and I helped Dan and James push theirs as we put theirs onto our trolleys (hey, we needed stuff too!) and Beth pushed hers behind us. Will and Lizzie pushed their own, and Rose and Lily pushed theirs together. We made our way to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and stopped. Our children looked at us expectantly, and Rose said, "After you, Cara."

I grinned and said, "Come on Jamie." Then together we pushed forwards and ran through the wall onto Platform 9 and ¾.

Once we were regrouped, we made our way down the train and helped put the trunks onto the train. Behind us, I heard Rose greet the Weasleys happily (she had _really_ missed Harry) and I turned to greet them too – but was met with the eyes of one of our worst enemies.

"Lucius Malfoy," I greeted as he stared at me in shock. Rose's head snapped up from where she was hugging Harry, and she stepped over to my side, just as Remus did.

The blonde man seemed to recover from the shock and said, "Cara, so lovely to see you again. And… Rose," he added, slyly shooting a smile at my sister. "Still lovely as ever, Miss White."

Rose stiffened and said, "I'll forgive you your lapse, Lucius, since we're such… _old friends_, but my name is actually Mrs Black."

He chuckled. "Well, I'd say it's actually Mrs Riddle."

"Oh, would you?" her voice was like ice. Behind me, I could hear our children stepping away from her tone – they knew that tone and knew it meant hell.

Literally.

"Well, yes, I would, my dear _friend_," he told her.

She smiled icily, and said, "You know, I am surprised to see you here, Lucius dear. I thought you'd have a nice, cosy cell in Azkaban."

He stood up slightly straighter and said, "I was found innocent. My actions were not my own."

"And Bella?" she said softly. "Were _her_ actions not her own?"

He clenched his jaw and said, "Bellatrix is in Azkaban."

"Oh good," she said. "I am so glad. I'll never forget the time she got blood on my wedding dress. I wasn't happy with her."

He smiled (not in a nice way) and said, "Well, I never told you how lovely you looked that day, did I?"

She smiled and said, "No, you didn't."

He took a step closer and said softly, "Let me tell you something quietly." She stepped forwards too, and he whispered in her ear. I saw her expression go completely flat.

She stepped back and slapped him. "Don't make me explain to you exactly how I could hurt you, Malfoy," she snapped as he rubbed his cheek ruefully.

He smiled slowly, "Oh, I look forward to it."

She turned away and stalked back to us, her face like thunder. Will stepped to her side (he had been lurking behind us worriedly) and looked at Lucius Malfoy, then said, "I would advise you to leave my mother alone, Mr Malfoy."

His voice sent chills down my spine. And it sent chills down Malfoy's too. The man spun and stared at my nephew with wide eyes, actually taking a step back in fear.

He recognised Will.

But Malfoy straightened his spine and, with a sardonic smile, said, "And I would advise you, _young man_ (which he said in a totally patronising tone), to not interfere with your elders."

"And I would advise you," Rose said quietly, "To not underestimate my son. You know both of his parents and, trust me; he has inherited a wonderful ability to duel. And as for your idea, Lucius, I think you know the answer. Now get lost."

Her tone of voice surprised me. It wasn't sarcastic, or angry. It wasn't even hurt. It was protective – over Will – and kind of… proud. Like she was defending her pride…

What the hell did Malfoy say?

"The train is leaving! Everyone on, everyone on!" came Molly's harassed voice. We jumped on just as Arthur took Harry by the arm and pulled him to the side to talk. We climbed on and all stood together, waiting for Harry. I smiled at the bushy haired girl from the night before and greeted her, "Hi, Hermione."

"Arthur, hurry up!"

The train was moving as Harry jumped on the train. The door slammed shut and was locked, and Rose and I stood side by side by the window, staring as Platform 9 and ¾ disappeared behind us.

We were on our way to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Rose**

**Yet Another Conversation In Compartment 12**

The moment the platform disappeared, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and muttered, "I need to talk to you."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances then all three of them glanced at us. I got the message.

"Ginny, would you do me a favour?" I asked her. When she smiled at me, I carried on with, "As Lily's new this year, I was wondering if you'd help her get settled."

"Of course, Mrs Black," she said. I smiled at that. The last Mrs Black I had known had been Walburga Black and if there was an evil person on earth, it had been her.

"I'm Professor Black in the classroom and Rose everywhere else," I told her. "Mrs Black was my mother-in-law, and Merlin forbid me being like her. Now, Fred, George, would you-?"

"Look after Will and Lizzie?" Fred supplied, grinning.

"It would be our pleasure," George added. "We always wanted-"

"Another set of twins to-"

"Mess around with?" I supplied. "Well, whatever you do, I would advise leaving our offices alone. Hey, Ca, do you remember the time we hexed the toilets?"

She laughed. "Oh, Merlin, and we were almost caught by Dumbledore, and he just told us to carry on."

"It was fabulous," I said, happy to reminisce for the first time in years. "Anyway, let's go and find Remus." He had left the moment we had climbed onto the train to get 'our compartment' as he called it.

Cara smiled. "Compartment 12, here we come," she sang. "Again. Beth, Jamie, Dan, are you guys going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine, Mum," Beth said haughtily. I smirked at my niece. She was obviously nervous.

"I remember the day we first got on this train," I said. "I was terrified."

"Mm," Cara added. "So terrified you told the boys that you weren't a maiden."

I groaned as she burst out laughing. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"No!" she said, through her laughter. "Never!"

I sighed then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away, calling back to the others, "Carry on, kids, I'm just going to go and murder Cara!"

They laughed. "Have fun!" Lizzie yelled back.

I dragged her on and through the train, smiling as the students stared at us. Most of them would never have seen our faces before, but I knew that a lot of the Slytherins (it was always Slytherins) would know our names. I shook it off and opened Compartment 12, to see Remus fast asleep in the corner. I exchanged a smile with my twin, who stepped into the room and curled up next to her husband, who (while still asleep) pulled her into his arms.

She instantly fell asleep.

I rolled my eyes and went for a walk through the train.

I walked by the compartments where groups of students sat (mainly ordered by houses, but there was a couple of compartments with absolutely no house colours, meaning first years) and made my way to a window. I stared out longingly, knowing that I was obsessing over nothing, really. There was no chance Sirius would come back to me. He had run from me, that day. He had gone to avenge his brother and I knew it meant that James meant more to Sirius than I did.

I'd always known it, really, I decided. How could I expect anything different? James was the other half of Sirius' brain, and I was just the girl he loved. I sighed aloud, knowing I was depressing myself.

_It doesn't matter anymore_, I told myself. _What matters now is keeping Harry safe; it doesn't matter if it's Sirius or Peter after him. He has to survive; he has to live._

_Harry is all that matters._

With that decided, I continued to stare out of the window.

I don't know how long I stayed there, standing and staring out of the window, before I felt the change. The train slowed and came to a stop, and then there was a chill.

Dementors.

I turned, pulling out my wand (even though I hadn't been able to conjure a patronus since the day Lily and James died); I ran down the train to our compartment. The hallways were filled with students, and I pushed passed in a hurry. People were shaking with fear as the chill from the dementors spread through the train, and I knew the creatures were coming this way.

I sprinted through the last stretch and opened the door to what I knew was compartment 12. I slammed the door shut behind me and stared into that blackness.

"Who's there?" came a familiar voice.

I started. "Harry? Is that you?"

"Rose? I mean, Professor Black?"

"Rose is fine. Is Cara here?"

"Over here," another familiar voice came. It was Hermione, I think.

"Why are we sitting here in the dark?" I asked, amused. "Lumos." My wand lit up and illuminated the compartment, showing me a lot of nervous faces. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and another boy that I hadn't been introduced to yet sat there, staring up at me. I glanced into the corner where Cara and Remus still sat, curled up together, asleep.

I shook my head in exasperation and hurried to their sides. "Cara, Remus," I called, shaking them. "Wake up right now! I need you!"

"Rose?" Remus asked, sitting upright. "What is it?"

"Dementors," I explained in a whisper. I cast a fearful glance over my shoulder and said, "Remus, Ca, you know I-"

Cara put her hand on my arm and nodded. "It's fine. We'll take care of it."

I swallowed and Remus stood up, making his way to the door. Before he could get to it, the door slid open.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the light from my wand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. I slowly looked down to see there was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grey-ish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in the water…

It was visible only for a second, and the creature withdrew it into the folds of its cloak. The dementor turned and stared through the room, drawing in a long, slow, rattling breath – almost as if it was trying to draw in something more than air from the room.

The cold that had followed me from the hall intensified and I cringed back. It pierced me deeply and I was only conscious long enough to see Harry go ridged in his seat and fall back into unconsciousness…

And then I saw their faces swim across my mind and I lost my footing from beneath me, falling back and hitting against the wall. The bloodless face of my best friend appeared in front of my eyes and I felt like screaming.

A voice came swimming through my fear and I heard my brother-in-law say, "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." When the chill didn't recede, I heard him whisper something more and I knew it was gone.

A hand on my arm and I managed to open my eyes. I stared into Cara's pale face and looked passed her to Harry, where he was lying on the floor.

"Harry," I gasped and pushed my way to a stand, staggering across the compartment to his side. "Harry, wake up."

He opened his eyes and stared up into my frantic ones. "Rose," he muttered. "What happened?"

I looked down in relief and let out a sigh. "Dementors, Harry. The guards of the wizard prison, Azkaban."

"I…" he stared at me for a moment. "Who was screaming?"

I blinked and frowned as I pulled him up into his seat. I glanced over at Cara as Hermione said softly, "No one was screaming, Harry."

"I heard screaming," he said blankly. "Someone was screaming."

"What else did you see, Harry?" Cara asked softly as the tension was broken by a crack. Remus was breaking up a large slab of chocolate and I grinned at my brother-in-law. He _always _had chocolate.

"I… Nothing," he answered. "There was someone – a woman – she was screaming…"

I looked down and then took the chocolate from Remus and handed it to Harry, saying softly, "Eat up, Harry. It'll make you feel better."

"If you'll excuse me," Remus said, "I need a word with the driver."

"I need to go and see the kids," Cara muttered. "I'll check on your brood for you, Rose."

I nodded my thanks to her as I climbed back onto the bench and sat down, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes briefly. They muttered between themselves briefly, and Harry asked, "What was that?"

"I dunno," Ron muttered. "But did you feel how cold it was when they came in?"

"It was like I'd never be happy again," the boy I hadn't been introduced to said, sounding miserable.

"But didn't any of you… fall off your seats?" That was Harry again.

"No," Ron said, "But Ginny was shaking like mad."

They fell silent and I opened my eyes. They seemed to be having a silent conversation and kept shooting nervous glances at me. I smiled weakly.

"You can talk in front of me, you know. And I haven't met you yet," I added to the boy.

He smiled nervously and Ron said, "This is Neville-"

"Longbottom," I finished, staring into his eyes. "Oh, I should have recognised you. I was there when you were born, you know."

He blinked at me in shock and asked, "You were?"

I smiled. "I was. Eat your chocolate and I'll explain a few things, shall I?" They all looked down as Remus came back in, then started to eat the chocolate. I smiled. "It really does make you feel better. Remus had it, not because of the dementors, but because of his unfortunate addiction to the stuff." I hesitated as he sat down. "Dementors are the guards of the wizarding prison, Azkaban. They are… Well, they feed on happiness, you see. And if they want to, they can suck out your soul."

They exchanged horrified looks and I smiled. "Don't worry; they won't unless they are allowed to. They only ever do it to-" Here I hesitated and looked at Remus, before finishing, "They only ever do it to prisoners. Prisoners who… are too high risk to let survive."

"It's worse than a death sentence," Remus muttered, shuddering.

"I think that is _quite_ enough of this morbid stuff," Cara announced, coming into the carriage. "Everyone's fine, Rose, but the kids were asking after you."

I looked away, knowing why…

"Why?" Hermione asked quickly. "Why did it affect you and Harry worse than us?"

Remus answered for me. "Dementors make you relive your worst experiences. Harry's was his parents' death-"

"That was my _mum_?" he asked, horrified.

I looked at him sadly and said, "She died quickly, Harry. You don't need to worry. It was painless."

"How do you know?" he snapped, suddenly angry. I knew he was afraid; I knew that he was hurting.

I just didn't know what to do to make it all better.

"Because… The killing curse is quick. Painless. But there's no way to survive it… Except, that is, for however you managed to." They all looked at me and I sighed. "He has the cruciatus curse for pain. There is no need to have Avada Kedavra be painful too."

"And how would you know that?"

For a moment, I knew my features turned haunted and the memories seemed to swarm to the front of my mind, as they always did when people asked me questions like that. But I pushed them aside and answered them softly, "It really doesn't matter how I know. It's safe to say that I've seen both performed and had one performed on me." Then I shook my head and said, "You lot should probably get changed. We'll be there soon."

With that, I got up and left the carriage, searching for quiet from curiosity. I didn't get far before I ran into my children, who instinctively hurried to my side.

"Mum," Lily said, throwing her arms around my waist. "Mum, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lily, honey," I said softly, prising her off of me. "You know me; I'm always fine." Glanced away from my youngest daughter to where my older children stood, side by side. The Weasley twins stood behind them, watching us, and I managed a smile. I didn't doubt I looked overly pale. I looked them up and down and smiled.

"Well, don't you lot look ravishing in your new robes," I said cheekily. "Absolutely stunning."

"Mum," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes. "That's so typical of you, teasing us like that."

I grinned. "Darling, I'm your mother. I have to tease you."

"Do you remember the time you taught us to enchant the cutlery to jump around the table whenever you tried to use it? I thought Aunt Cara was going to have a heart attack, the colour of her face," Will said with a grin. I smiled too, remembering the exact shade of my sister's face.

"That was a good day," I said softly. Then I looked out the window and grinned. "We're here." They crowded around the window and, together, we watched as the train rolled into Hogsmeade station. A swirling sense of relief encased me and I smiled, truly happy to be back at the place that I had called home all those years ago.

We climbed off the train, and I left my children back with their friends to hurry up to the carriages. I smiled at the thestrals and patted one on the nose, then climbed up into one of the carriages. Remus and Cara joined me and we settled back as it pulled us off.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Cara asked me softly. "Being back here, in these carriages, especially after so long."

"I suppose," I agreed softly. "It's nice, I think. Kind of a relief. At least I know where I stand with Hogwarts. At least I know I'm home."

"Yes," Remus agreed, just as softly. "Home."

The three of us smiled as we stared at the castle as we came around the bend. The first sight of our beloved castle had us sighing, and we exchanged rueful looks. "Typical," I muttered. "One look at the school turns us into saps."

Cara laughed and said, "You've always been a sap, Rosie."

"Oh, yeah, like you haven't," I teased back. We passed the gates and the chill of dementors swept over us, but we were soon passed it and it no longer mattered. The carriage pulled to a stop and we climbed out together.

Voices ahead of us pulled us to a stop, and we heard a boy saying loudly, "Did you faint as well, Weasley? Did the scary old dementor frighten you, too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem here?" Remus asked mildly.

The blonde boy – who was undoubtedly Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco (I was at _his_ birth too) – stared at him insolently and said with a tiny hint of sarcasm, "Oh, no – er – _Professor_." He then smirked and turned away, leading the two hulking lads behind him up into the castle. I rolled my eyes as Cara and followed Remus into the Entrance Hall, smiling at the marble staircase that the Marauders had once turned into a slide every time a Slytherin had stepped onto it.

I heard Professor McGonagall's voice and looked over at her as she led Hermione and Harry away from Ron, up the marble staircase, and glanced over at Remus questioningly. He smiled and gestured for us to enter the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Cara**

**Return to Hogwarts**

I took Remus' arm as we made our way to the head table in Rose's wake. As we approached, several teachers stood in recognition and Dumbledore stepped forwards, first embracing Rose, then Remus and I in turn.

"Rose," he greeted warmly, "Cara, Remus. It's so good to have the three of you back here."

"It's good to be back, Professor," I told him earnestly. I looked up and smiled at the enchanted ceiling. "There's nowhere more impressive than Hogwarts' Great Hall."

"Not even the dragon enclosures in Romania?" he asked, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Remus laughed and I said, "Not even there, Professor."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. "But do call me Albus. It is about time the lot of you did so. Now, Remus, Cara, you're there and there, next to Professor Sprout. Rose, dear, come and sit between Severus and I. We have a lot to talk about, dear."

My sister looked at him briefly, her happy face disappearing and becoming closed off. "Yes, Professor," she agreed softly. "We do indeed have a lot to discuss, but perhaps later, in your office, might be more prudent?"

He smiled congenially, and said, "Of course, my dear."

We walked up the steps and took our designated seats. My seat put me too far away from Rose to hear what she was saying easily, so all I could do was watch as Severus Snape stood up to greet her. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, neither moving or smiling, until-

"Did Rose just _hug_ Severus Snape?" I asked Remus, shocked.

He didn't even look at me as he stared at them in complete and utter surprise and said, "I think she did."

She was smiling as the two sat down and began to talk quickly. The Hall was filled with noise as I glanced at my husband, and then we began to laugh. It was so… unexpected. If there was one person Severus had hated most in the world it had been Sirius, and here he was, talking happily with his greatest enemy's wife.

"Typical Rose," I muttered to him, and then greeted the other teachers around me happily. It was very different, I mused, to be sitting up at the head table looking down on the students, rather than being one of the students looking up. I briefly wondered if this was what it had been like for James when he proposed to Lily – one of our favourite memories of the young rascal – but pushed the thought aside before it could make me sad. I glanced instead at the Gryffindor table, meeting Ginny's eyes quickly and smiling at her. I realised we had never told her and the others why we were all coming to Hogwarts, so I knew it would be a shock when she found out.

The doors opened and Minerva McGonagall came striding in, holding a dilapidated hat and a stool, followed by a line of first years, along with Beth and the Black clan, who were to be sorted last as they weren't first years. The new students stopped in the middle of the long aisle between tables, and McGonagall stepped forwards, placing the hat onto the stool and stepping aside.

The brim opened and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_Once four founders lived in peace,_

_And loved each and every other._

_Then the happiness did cease,_

_And strife formed between the brothers._

_Cunning Slytherin, whose mind was bright,_

_Chose only those with great ambition._

_Wise Ravenclaw, who had keen sight,_

_Chose knowledge as her mission._

_Brave Gryffindor, who was ever daring,_

_Wanted those who were brave at heart._

_Kind Hufflepuff, the most caring,_

_Took the rest, so they all had a part._

_The four founders, whose love was dear,_

_Now stood duly parted,_

_And that was how the sorting, here,_

_Was forever started._

_I urge you with all my heart,_

_To listen to my old words;_

_Do not allow the sorting to part,_

_But allow divisions to become blurred._

_For though sorting is my job and I must do it,_

_I feel it is a sin I do commit._

Silence seemed to reign through the hall for several moments. I stared at the hat as it uttered a warning, and a chill crept over me. Why would it warn us now, when there was no one out there to hurt us?

"In a moment," she started, her voice echoing down the hall, "I will call your names. One by one, you will approach the table and place the sorting hat upon your head. Once sorted, you will go and join your house table." Here she unrolled the parchment she had in her hand and started, "Andrews, Rebecca!"

A small blonde girl ran forwards and placed the hat on her head, and sat for several moments as it deliberated. Finally, the hat once again opened up its brim and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table began to cheer, and the girl went to join her new house mates. Thus, the sorting proceeded quickly, and I became more and more nervous, until the name was called:

"Lupin, Daniel!"

Dan hurried up the steps and placed the hat on his head, and a hush fell. I leant forwards nervously, and Remus placed his hand on my arm, smiling. He knew that wherever his son went, he'd be proud. I would be proud, too, but… I couldn't stand it if he went in Slytherin!

"GRYFFINDOR!"

With a great sigh of relief, Dan jumped of the stool and placed the Sorting Hat upon it, before running down the hall to join the cheering table. I smiled.

"There's no need to be worried, Ca," Remus said softly in my ear. "You know our children. They're good through and through."

"Lupin, James!"

Jamie hurried up the steps and put the hat onto his head. For several seconds, the hat was silent, until it announced:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I exchanged gleeful grins with Remus and we settled back to watch the rest of the sorting. After all the first years were sorted (with Wyatt, Peter being placed in Ravenclaw last), McGonagall stepped forwards again.

"We now have four older students to sort, as they have just arrived in Britain from Romania. First of all, we have Bethany Rose Lupin."

Beth hurried forwards, looking worried for a brief moment. I knew in my heart that Beth would never be placed in Slytherin, and I smiled as the hat was placed upon her head. For a moment the hat was silent, then it called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Beth smiled and stood, returning the hat to its perch and hurrying towards the Ravenclaw table, where she sat down next to a remarkably pretty girl with long, shiny black hair. I let out a breath and smiled at Remus, who grinned back. "She is such a smart aleck, that was easy to see," he muttered into my ear and I relaxed. None of my children were in Slytherin. None would be evil.

"Lily Black," McGonagall called, and Rose's youngest daughter hurried up to the sorting hat, which barely had to touch her head before it announced her in, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled and jumped up, hurrying to sit with Ginny Weasley, who congratulated her. I smiled at the young girl.

"William Black," came McGonagall's voice, and Will strode forwards, looking like the most confident man in the entire world. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Dumbledore lean forwards, just as Rose did. I knew this was the test – would Voldemort's genes win out?

Again, the hat hardly needed to touch his head, before it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

It looked like Rose's genes had won out, I thought with a smile. Will made his way unhurriedly towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to the Weasley twins, high-fiving them.

"And lastly, Elizabeth Black."

Lizzie strode forwards, biting her lip. She looked like she was concentrating and I frowned. What was she planning?

She sat down and the hat went onto her head. She sat for a long time – longer than any I remembered sitting for – whispering something. I tried to make it out and I could have sworn I heard her whispering, "Slytherin," but that made no sense. Why would she want to be in Slytherin after all we had told her about it? It must have been, "Not Slytherin." That was probably what it was-

"Very well," the hat said aloud. "SLYTHERIN!"

Ice shot through me as I stared at my beautiful niece, who stood and returned the hat to McGonagall before she strode through the hall to take a seat at the Slytherin House table. Unable to help myself, I stared over at Rose, expecting her to be angry. Instead, I saw my sister smile knowingly and, when Lizzie looked up at her, wink at her daughter.

What on earth was going on?

The doors at the back of the hall opened and Harry and Hermione re-entered, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table, which made me glance over at Will, searching for some sort of anger. He didn't look exactly happy, but neither was he angry. It seemed that the Blacks had been keeping something from me and I was determined to find out what it was.

Dumbledore stood up and silence fell, as the students were waiting for him to speak.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, smiling at the students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

He cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." Here he paused, and I couldn't help but feel that he wasn't too happy with the dementors' presence. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly as Harry and Ron exchanged glances and I was reminded quickly of James' cloak. So, it had been passed on to his son, I realised with a wry smile. James would have been pleased.

"It is not the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

Here the eldest Weasley at Hogwarts, Percy, puffed out his chest in pride. Dumbledore paused again and looked very seriously around the hall, while nobody moved nor made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, his voice changing and losing its serious tone, "I am pleased to welcome four new teachers to our ranks this year.

"Firstly, Professor Remus Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause, but Remus smiled beside me, especially down at those who had been in our compartment on the train. "As to our other new appointments," Dumbledore continued, "well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical creatures teacher, has retired to spend more time with his remaining limbs. I am delighted to announce that his place will be filled with two professors, one of whom is known to you all. This job, along with continuing the role of gamekeeper, will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid."

The hall erupted into applause, mainly focusing around the Gryffindor table, and I glanced over at the gamekeeper, who was grinning massively and ruby red in the face.

When the applause finally died down, Dumbledore continued, "As a special favour to me, two more professors will be joining us this year. Firstly, sharing the role of Care of Magical Creatures teacher –as it is, after all, her area of expertise – is Professor Cara Lupin, who is also taking on the role of flying instructor after the retirement of Madam Hooch." The hall applauded me politely and I smiled and waved a little. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and they listened attentively.

"This year, we have decided to fill a new position, which is going to become very important. We have decided to begin classes in advanced defensive magic and healing, which will be taught by our very own Hogwarts Healer, who is also going to fill the role of supply teacher this year, in case of any more, er, _unfortunate_ accidents. I would like you all to join me in welcoming Professor Rose Black as our new healer and teacher."

The hall seemed to fill with whispers as those who were brought up in wizarding families looked at each other in shock. Rose was infamous in our world, and I shot her a worried look as I applauded along with Dumbledore. She smiled, looking completely unaffected by the whispers. I saw her look down the hall and wink at Harry, who smiled back at his godmother.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets filled with food and I smiled before tucking in. The food at Hogwarts had always seemed better than anywhere else, and while I was here I planned on enjoying it.

At long last, when the last bits of food had disappeared either down ravenous throats or melted back to the castle kitchens, Dumbledore said the word and released us. He turned to us with wide smiles and said, "Rose, you remember where you lived for the second half of your seventh year?"

"Of course, professor," she said with a smile.

"Well, that is where you will be living from now on. There is a room next door to it, too, which is for your charming sister and her husband. Your offices are on the first floor, next door to each other, except for yours, Remus, which is the normal Defence Against the Dark Arts office. Any questions?" When we all shook our heads, he smiled and said, "Then I bid you goodnight." And with that, he disappeared.

I tried to exchange an amused look with my sister, but she was hurrying down the hall to where our children stood, seeming in an altercation.

"Rose!" I called, and hurried after her. When I reached them, I realised that Lizzie was getting a hard time from the others.

"Look," Lizzie snapped, throwing her hair over her shoulder in a gesture that was entirely Rose, so much so it made me laugh. "I _asked_ to be in Slytherin. I want to be there. And just because all bad people come from Slytherin does _not_ mean that all Slytherins are bad people. Just look at Aunt Dromeda! She married Uncle Ted and had Dora, remember? A muggleborn? And look at Uncle Regulus! He turned out alright in the end."

"He turned out dead in the end," Rose said harshly, glaring at me. "And I have no idea what your aunt has been telling you about Regulus Black, but I forbid any mention of him in my presence again, are we understood?" When everyone nodded she relented. "I am proud of you, Lizzie, for being who you are and choosing what you want. I want the rest of you to remember that her house does not define who she is, and she is still your sister," she said to Will and Lily, "and still your cousin," she added, turning to Beth, James and Dan. "I mean, are you upset that Beth is in Ravenclaw?"

"No," James muttered, "But that's – well, we always knew she would be. She's so smart!"

"And Lizzie is cunning and determined," I pointed out. "I'm proud of you, too, Liz. I'm proud of all of you for being who you are."

"Yeah, right," Dan muttered. "If we'd have been put in Slytherin you would have disowned us."

I blushed and snapped, "I would not!"

Rose laughed and said, "In the end, you're all where you belong. Now, I suggest you get off to bed. You have school in the morning!"

"Good night, Mum," Elizabeth said, and hugged Rose. This was followed by Lily and Will, while Beth, James and Dan all embraced Remus and me, before they headed off to their respective common rooms.

I smiled sadly and Rose said, "Come on, we have work tomorrow." Then she led us upstairs, up to our new home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Rose**

**A Lesson in Remembrance**

I woke up the next morning to stare at the ceiling that I had woken up to every morning for the second half of my seventh year here at Hogwarts. At first, I smiled happily, but then I felt a pang, remembering…

I was thirty-two years of age, not seventeen. I didn't need to be thinking like this; I didn't need to be waking up every morning miserable, just because I couldn't forget a stupid mistake that I had made, so many years ago.

_But why did it have to be a mistake? _my heart screamed at me. _It wasn't a mistake; you were happy! You loved each other, even though things ended badly._

I sighed and tried to ignore the screaming of my heart. Instead, I stood up and moved from the bed that I had slept in with my – back then – fiancé and into the shower. By the time I was up, dressed and ready for breakfast, I had managed to dispel the memories of Sirius and just look forward to starting my new life with my family – the family I had been neglecting for far too long.

"I can't do this," I muttered under my breath as I left the room (which was hidden behind a portrait of the four founders playing cards). "I can't do it…"

"Yes, you can, Rose," a voice said from behind me. I spun around and stared at McGonagall, completely and utterly shocked to see her there.

"Professor-"

"Minerva," she corrected me with a stern glare, but she smiled and I smiled back.

"Very well," I agreed, glancing away from her for a moment, before adding, "And, yes, of course, _Minerva_; you are quite correct. I was just…"

"To use the modern phrase, 'freaking out'?" she asked, and I couldn't help myself but grin.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked her as we walked, side by side, down the hallway, towards the stairs that would lead us to the Great Hall.

"It's a prerequisite of being a teacher her," she replied, and winked jauntily. I had to stop myself from gasping in shock; I had never seen this side of my strict professor before. I had to admit, I quite liked it. "You have your first lessons today?"

"Mm," I agreed, turning my mind to the subject at hand. "Yes, I do. I have a healing class with the sixth and seventh years this morning, and then I have an advanced defence course this afternoon, with the fifth years."

"Are you looking forward to it?" she asked me.

"Other than being terrified I will screw up, yes," I said honestly. "I mean, I've written the courses for both, and I just hope they'll work out."

"Rose, if there is one thing I learnt from the year you spent as a student here," Minerva started as we walked through the doors to breakfast, "it's to never count you out. You've managed amazing things in your life; I don't doubt that you can teach well enough, too."

I smiled at her and glanced over at her table, where Harry, Hermione and Ron had just sat down next to the Weasley twins and Will. Further down the table sat James and Dan, and a little further along where Lily and Ginny and another boy. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Beth sat chatting with several girls and I asked Minerva quietly, "Who are the girls that Beth is sat with?"

She glanced over and straightened her glasses. "I believe Miss Lupin is sat with Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe."

I smiled. "And let me guess, they are both fourth years and very intelligent."

She smiled back, "Of course. Would you expect anything less from dear Filius' house?"

"Merlin, no," I told her, grinning widely. "Wit beyond measure is-"

"Man's greatest treasure," a small girl chimed behind me. I turned to see a girl who looked about the same age as Lily, with bright blonde hair and Ravenclaw robes. I smiled politely at her.

"Hello," I greeted. "I'm Professor Black. And you are?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood," she said with an absent smile. "Watch out for the wrackspurts; they seem to quite like you." With that, she drifted off to the Ravenclaw table and left me behind, staring after her in confusion. I glanced across at Minerva to see her struggling not to laugh.

"Oh, dear," she gasped. "That girl…"

"What are wrackspurts?" I asked her, really confused. "I've never heard of them before."

Minerva just chuckled and said, "Neither have I."

Okay, so that cleared up _everything_. Not. But I forgot about it as Lizzie came into the hall, on her own, wearing Slytherin colours. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and then walked over to her twin, and slid in beside him. Will glanced up and grinned at her, whereas the Weasley twins looked at her questioningly. I was close enough to hear her answer.

"Just because I wear green and silver – which, by the way, suit me way better than red and gold so – doesn't mean that I'm not still your sister, and your friend."

I smiled and thought _that's my girl_.

"Shall we?" Minerva asked, bringing me back to the present, and we ascended the steps up to the teacher's table. She hurried round it and I took the seat left for me, between two empty chairs (I assumed for my sister and Remus) and Severus, who looked up and nodded to me.

"Cheer up, Severus," I told him with a smile, "Every day like this means one closer to the summer, when you can get rid of all the students."

He snorted, a very Snape-like sound, and muttered, "Yes, but I don't have to be cheerful while they are still here."

"It might make them leave quicker," I suggested to him. He gave me a brief smile (I nearly had a heart attack) as Remus and Cara joined us.

I glanced at my sister, who looked happy but vaguely absent, and asked, "Cara? What's the matter?"

She glanced at me and blinked, bringing herself back from wherever the hell she had been. "Oh, I'm just so happy to be back here. I mean, Romania was a dream come true…"

"But this is our home," Remus said quietly from her side.

"If you two start being sappy, Severus and I will vomit on you," I warned them. At my side, Severus snorted again, and shot a nasty look at Remus. I smiled. "Ah, you two. Enemies unto last breath, right?"

Remus laughed, but Severus just rolled his eyes. I took a bite of my breakfast sanguinely and then put my fork down as I lifted the front page of the paper that had just been dropped in front of me by Dumbledore.

"Thought you might like to see this, Rose," he murmured, then strode away. The headline screamed: _SIRIUS AND ROSE BLACK – WERE THEY EVER MARRIED?_

Feeling sick, I read on.

"_Sirius and Rose Black were married on August 9__th__ back in 1978, writes Rita Skeeter, vivacious reporter for the _Daily Prophet_. But although they were married in front of witnesses, was their marriage ever valid?_

_Research has revealed that Rose Black – née White – was, in fact, married previously to her marriage with notorious serial killer, Sirius Black. In fact, witnesses state that Mrs Black (or perhaps it should be Miss White) admits to have been married to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before her marriage to Black._

_As is well known in the wizarding world, most magical marriages – marriages where a binding spell is used or an oath is sworn – are marriages for life, and cannot be undone. Does this mean that Miss White was never married to Sirius Black, simply because her first husband was still alive at the time?_

_This story is continued on page 4…_

I looked up from the article, feeling strangely sick. No. It was _wrong_. They could take my husband away, they could brand him a criminal, but they could _not_ make our marriage mean nothing.

Cara took the paper and smoothed it out (I had clutched it quite tightly and actually screwed it up), reading with a blank face. When she was done – and Remus was, who had read over her shoulder – she handed it over to Severus, who read it with no expression at all.

I glared at the paper, angry.

"Rose," she said softly, "Rita Skeeter can hypothesise all she likes, but your marriage was valid. You know that, as does everyone who was there. Your marriage with Tom ended that night in the church."

I looked away and sighed. "I know it was, Ca, but I hate it that that woman has the ability to question the most binding commitment that I've ever made. Damn her."

Cara grinned. "Well, why don't you cause as _much_ scandal as possible to get over it?" Then she looked over at Hagrid and said, "I'd better dash; I have a lesson to set up for. Cheerio!"

She darted off, and Remus stood, smiled apologetically, and left too. I was left sitting with the Potions Master.

"Well," he said softly, "I wouldn't be too worried. Miss Skeeter writes an awful lot of rubbish that no one believes."

I sighed and grimaced. "I know. But some will."

"And it is the people around you who matter, not the fools who believe her."

"When did you get so wise, Severus?" I asked him, turning my head.

He smiled briefly and said, "It is something that surprised me, too."

I threw my head back and laughed, surprising the table and the hall. Severus allowed himself another brief smile, and I laughed harder. Where had this Severus Snape sprung from? He wasn't at all how I remembered him.

When I finally managed to stop laughing, I grinned at him. "I see I should have made friends with you way back when we were in school."

He shuddered. "I would never have made friends with a filthy Gryffindor. Blood traitor," he added with a smirk. I could have taken offence, but I realised it was a joke.

"Filthy half-blood," I shot back. We grinned at each other and I stood. "I'll come and bother you later. Adios, my friend." I stood and hurried from the table, towards my new classroom.

It was a small classroom, up on the first floor – opposite my office – and it was quite sparse. That I could change. I lifted my wand and, with just a wave, the plain walls grew posters, half depicting the human body and injuries and potions, and the other half showing a lot of defensive (and some offensive) magic. The desks I moved to make a horseshoe shape – I had never really like lines – and I shoved mine over to the corner, so I could stand at the front of the class. I went over to the cupboard to look through supplies…

I had decided to start my healing classes with simply healing spells, and later move them on to healing potions (which I would have to ask Severus to collaborate with me to teach as they were more his area of expertise), but today would be learning about everyone's abilities.

With a small smile, I stepped up to the chalkboard – oh yes, _chalkboards_. I had my own _chalkboard_ – and wrote my name.

Then I stepped away and opened the door, ushering the mixture of sixth and seventh years inside.

"Take a seat wherever," I told them. I counted them quickly and reached the count of twenty with a smile. Ten seventh years – four Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, three Gryffindors and two Slytherins – and ten sixth years – three Ravenclaws, three Slytherins, three Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff – came inside and sat, according to year group and house. I smiled.

"And now I want you all to stand up again," I said. Grumbling and looking wary, they did so. "Now, I know this will not make me popular, but I want you to go and partner up with someone who isn't in your house or year. Every Seventh year must partner with a sixth year, alright?" When no one moved I sighed and said, "Do I have to pair you up myself?" They moved quickly, and I noticed that the Slytherins still stood in a group on their own. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, stop, stop! You," I said, pointing at the older Slytherins, "Come here." They did. "You and, you, you and you, and you and you," I said, pairing them up. Soon enough, everyone was sat in pairs that _weren't_ house and year group exclusive.

"Okay," I said, sitting on my desk and staring at them, "I want to get this one thing straight. While you are in my classroom, you are not part of a house, or a year. I will give house points, but I don't want you to work just for those. While you are in here, you are here to learn how to save lives. You understand?"

They all nodded and I smiled. "Good. Now, my name is Professor Black but, since we're all going to be friends, call me Rose. I'm not going to demand that your classroom etiquette is perfect, but I do want you to respect everyone in this room. Now, let's start by going around the room and introducing ourselves."

We went round the room and the all said their names. I nodded at them and smiled. I recognised Percy Weasley and his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, and I hoped I would get to know the others soon.

"Brilliant. Okay, now we all know each other, let's talk about what you guys know about healing."

When no one said anything, I smiled and said, "Percy, why don't you tell us something."

He smiled and puffed out his chest importantly, instantly drawing our eyes to the head boy badge there. It was all I could do to not laugh, but I listened as he explained that he knew how to heal broken bones like noses and toes, and seal cuts.

"Good!" I exclaimed. "That's brilliant – that is _exactly _what we're going to be studying the rest of this week. Who else can do things like that?"

A couple of people nervously raised their hands and I grinned. "Who wants to give us a demonstration?"

"On what?" one of the older Slytherins asked rudely. I think his name was Jonathan. "Are you going to cut yourself?"

"If I have to," I told him with a charming smile. "Now, since you so kindly volunteered, come on up here." He looked at his partner – a sixth year Ravenclaw, Ian Drake – but stood up and came over. "Now, you know the incantation?"

He nodded, and I raised my arm and wand. In one slicing motion, I cut down my forearm and, holding in a wince from the pain, I said, "Heal me."

The blood was pouring out of my arm at an alarming rate and the Slytherin looked pale. He seemed to waver, and I reached out and grasped him under his elbow. "Mr Dray," I said quietly, "Please heal me. This hurts a rather large amount."

He lifted his wand and chanted the incantation as he waved the wand down the cut. The wound healed. It wasn't perfect, and left a rather large red line, but it was no longer spewing blood.

"Very good, Mr Dray! 15 points to Slytherin House!" I said with a smile. "Please, take your seat again." I cleaned the blood from the floor and summoned my chair, sitting at the head of the class, but part of the almost circle. "Now, everyone take a good look. Who can tell me why this isn't perfectly healed?"

The sixth year Hufflepuff – Norman Day – put his hand up and I called on him. He cleared his throat nervously and said, "Well, the incantation is normally used for smaller wounds, and is not particularly powerful."

"Take 10 points for Hufflepuff House, Mr Day," I said with a smile. "Now, watch this." I lifted my wand and said clearly and loudly, "Sanare Iniuria." The rest of the wound sealed over and left nothing but a small pink line. "Now, that is also a quite basic spell, but is used for a deeper cut or laceration. It takes a lot more effort, too, and you have to concentrate with it, but it is one of the most useful spells in a Healer's arsenal. The scar will eventually fade, and the skin will be left unblemished." The bell rang and I stood, smiling. "We'll be working on this spell next lesson. Class dismissed."

As they left the classroom, I smiled, suddenly feeling good about myself. That had been… well, not easy exactly, but fun. I liked lessons like that. The door to the classroom opened and Dumbledore poked his head in. I smiled at him.

"Albus," I greeted warmly.

"Rose, dear," he said, smiling widely. "How did your first class go?"

"I think it went well," I told him and glanced around the classroom. "I'm going to have to get a dummy, since I can't keep cutting myself. I'll talk to one of the healers at St Mungo's about it."

Dumbledore shook his head at me. "You cut yourself?"

I shrugged. "It was necessary for the demonstration… and it helped in another way too." When he said nothing, I explained, "Well, me being able to take pain is going to make them respect me a bit more – some of them, at least. It means they will take me seriously."

He smiled at me and said, "Shall we go and have a cup of tea in my office? That is your only lesson for this morning, right?"

"Yes," I agreed with a smile. "But only if I can have one of your sherbet lemons."

He laughed and said, "I may be able to stretch to giving you one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Cara**

**The Hippogriffs**

By the time we were finished setting up for our first lesson of the year, Hagrid and I were well on our way to becoming fast friends. I knew the marauders had loved the half-giant while they were at school, but Rose and I had never really gotten to know him. I found him hilarious, to say the least, and he really knew his animals. Of course, he absolutely loved dragons, and I spent the first couple of hours talking about Norberta for him.

"She's lovely, righ'?" Hagrid asked, and I smiled. We were making our way up to the Great Hall for lunch and I was extraordinarily excited for the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"Of course she is, Hagrid," I replied. "I got a letter from Charlie a couple of days away; she's just been bred with Sânge, who is a Chinese Fireball. We're trying to create some variation in the breeding lines, and he says it's really interesting – the results, that is. The eggs are purple, apparently, with orange polka dots."

"Amazin'," Hagrid said with a happy sigh.

I grinned at the man and said, "Come on, you dolt. Let's go and eat." We hurried inside and took our seats, deeply engrossed in our conversation, when Remus plopped himself tiredly into a seat beside me. I looked up at him, worriedly. "Remus, honey. Are you okay?"

He smiled at me, but he was pale. "You know I am, Cara."

I reached out and took his hand, worried for him. His condition had taken a terrible toll on him over the years, and I sometimes worried if it was going to… well, going to kill him. I couldn't stand it if he died. I'd die myself. "Are you sure?" I couldn't help but ask. "Maybe you should go and have a lie down…"

"Cara, love, I'm fine," he said softly, and kissed me quickly. "Besides, I have the fourth years this afternoon – our Beth is going to be in my class for the first time."

I smiled, excited. "Oh, I do hope she's okay. I mean, I know she's perfect for the house she's in, but she doesn't know anyone…"

"She'll make friends easily – you know she always has," was his sanguine answer. "Now stop worrying so much."

"The day your wife stops worrying is the day hell will freeze over," McGonagall said as she passed us by. She shot a smile at us and lowered her voice. "Keep an eye on Rose for me, will you? She's…"

"Is she okay?" I blurted out, worried (don't laugh! I always worry).

"She's fine," she soothed. "And her class – I saw them as they came out – loved her, and seemed very impressed. But I can't help but worry."

"Two peas in a pod," Remus said with a charming smile. "The both of you need to worry less. Rose is fine, Beth will be fine, and everyone is, in fact, fine!"

Just then, the door opened, and Rose and Dumbledore came in, arm in arm. Rose was smiling up at the old professor, and he was chuckling, his eyes twinkling mischievously. I heard their conversation as it carried up to us. "Yes, Rose, I remember. You were so very… mischievous. I don't doubt you could give Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley a run for their money – you know, they are our modern day marauders."

She laughed and said, "I don't know. It's been a long time since I pranked someone…"

"Lies," Will said as he jumped up to join his mother and his headmaster. "You pranked Aunt Cara just last week."

I watched my twin blush bright red and said, "William, now is not the place-"

"It _was_ you," I blurted out as they reached the head table. "And to think, you let me blame James and Dan."

She giggled. "I did not. I told you I doubted it was them…"

"You should have owned up!" I told her, with a mock serious glare.

She laughed again and replied, "Well, you shouldn't have been as stupid as to leave your wand there, should you?"

I rolled my eyes as she took her place, and Dumbledore joined her. The two were chatting away like old friends – which I thought quite ironic, as he had once sanctioned her walking to her death (well, alright, she might _not_ have died… but the thought was there) – and Severus marched in, looking as moody as ever. Rose grinned and gestured to him, so he joined them. The three sat for all of lunch, talking quietly between themselves.

When lunch was finally finished, Hagrid gestured for me to join him and, after kissing Remus goodbye, we walked down to his hut. There we waited for the third years to join us.

"It's Slytherin and Gryffindor, right Hagrid?" I asked him quietly as the students made their way from the castle.

"Righ' yeh are, Cara," he agreed. "A troublesome lo' if I do say so me self," he added quietly. "Always at each other's throats."

"Of course," I murmured. "Would you like to start or shall I?"

"Ladies firs'," he said. I smiled at him.

"Good afternoon, everyone," I called, drawing the third years' attention onto me. "Is everybody here? Yes? Good! I am Professor Lupin and this is Professor Hagrid. If you'd like to follow us, we can get started."

Together, Hagrid and I turned and marched around the forest, to the paddock. "Gather round, please!" I commanded. "Hagrid?"

"Righ'! Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" drawled Draco Malfoy.

I grinned. "Of course, we forgot to mention that, didn't we Hagrid?" I laughed. "You have to stroke the spine. It's quite amusing actually – ironic." The students looked unconvinced, but I took the one out of Hermione's hands, ripped off the spellotape and ran my finger down the spine. It shuddered and lay open in my hands. "Easy."

The students did as they were told and I smiled at Hagrid.

"Righ' then," he said, "So, yeh've got yer books an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on." He hurried into the forest to bring back the beautiful creatures (okay, some people thought they were ugly, but I loved Hippogriffs!).

I turned around as I heard voices between Malfoy and Harry, and I frowned as I listened. The boy was far too like his father for anyone's good; one Lucius Malfoy was enough for the world.

"Oooooooh!" squealed a girl who I thank was called Lavender Brown, and Hagrid brought the beasts out. Hippogriffs. Their bodies, hind legs and tails were of a horse, but with the front legs, wings and heads of eagles (giant ones, of course) and their talons were long enough to slice people's limbs off. I gave a shiver of delight.

"Gee up, there!" Hagrid roared, urging the creatures up to the fence where the class stood (who drew back nervously as they approached).

"Hippogriffs," Hagrid explained happily. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

"Come closer, class," I ordered them. They seemed a little reticent, but Harry, Hermione and Ron (typical brave Gryffindors…) approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're proud," Hagrid said. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

"Pay attention there," I snapped at the group of three boys – Malfoy and two lackeys that looked like the descendants of Crabbe and Goyle (who on earth did those two reproduce?) – who were talking quietly. "This is important information that might save your life."

Hagrid nodded at me and I carried on. "The first thing you do when approaching a Hippogriff is wait for it to make the first move. You must bow – keeping eye contact, as they don't trust people who blink too readily – and then wait. If they bow back, it is safe to approach them. If they do not, run away. Fast."

I smiled at Hagrid as he asked, "Righ' – who wants ter go firs'?"

Most of the class backed away, but Harry said, "I'll do it." People around him gasped and I swear I heard a girl whisper something about tea leaves, but he climbed over the paddock fence.

I grinned. "Brave of you, Harry. Come on, let's try you with Buckbeak." Hagrid untied one of the chains and brought my favourite – the grey one – away from his fellows and slipped off the leather collar.

"Easy now, Harry," Hagrid said quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, try not ter blink…"

Harry stared straight at the Hippogriff, unblinking, and bowed quickly. I hid a smile, knowing this was not the moment to be laughing at the boy, but it was amusing – he was scared, too scared to show the back of his neck for too long. For a long moment, the hippogriff didn't move, and Hagrid stiffened, saying, "Ah, well, migh' want ter back away, there, Harry-"

"No, Hagrid," I whispered, and the beast bowed back, dropping to its knees. I grinned. "Well done, Harry!"

"Go on, pat his beak, Harry!" Hagrid said, and Harry moved cautiously forwards and patted his beak rather quickly. I hid another smile as the class applauded. Buckbeak closed his eyes lazily, as if enjoying the attention.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!" Harry looked up, alarmed, and I couldn't withhold a giggle as I moved forwards to assist Hagrid in helping Harry climb up onto the Hippogriff.

Harry clambered up and looked accusingly at me. "It's all very well to laugh now- whoa!" And the Hippogriff launched up into the air, circling around the paddock. I watched my friends' son grip around the neck of the beast and look extraordinarily uncomfortable, but Buckbeak just circled once and landed again. Harry curled forwards for the impact, but straightened up again quickly, and the class let out cheers.

"Well done," I told him as I helped him down. "Okay, who else wants a go?" The class surged forwards, emboldened by Harry's success, and soon everyone was bowing nervously, all over the paddock. The boy from the train – Neville Longbottom (shame about Alice and Frank; I had heard about them while we were in Romania) – was backing away nervously, and Harry watched Ron and Hermione work on theirs.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle (it was them, it turned out) were now working with Buckbeak, and I turned around just in time to hear Malfoy – who was patting Buckbeak on the nose, say, "I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"

"No!" I cried out and ran forwards, but I was too late to stop Beaky from doing it. In seconds, Malfoy lay on the floor, crying out in pain, and Hagrid was wrestling the beast away from him. With two flicks of my wand I had the beasts back in their collars and pulled away from the students, Beaky included.

"Hagrid!" I ordered, "Carry him to the Hospital Wing. You lot, get inside the castle now! Miss Parkinson, run ahead and warn Madam Pomfrey – I'm going to fetch Rose. Move, now!"

With that, I took off, leaving the students behind as ran, faster than most others (you learn to run away quickly from dragons) could have, fleeing to find my sister before the boy could bleed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Rose**

**The First Day is Always the Hardest**

I was in the middle of a demonstration when the door to my classroom burst open. My advanced defence class – with the fifth years – sat in front of me, and I was demonstrating the impedimenta curse, explaining what it was for and when it was used. I had explained about the abundance of curses and hexes that Aurors invented just for themselves (this was one of them) and how they were more useful than many for defence.

Then Cara burst into the room, blood on her hands and face, and I almost dropped my wand in shock.

"Cara!" I exclaimed, as the class stood. "What's happened?"

"The idiot," she gasped. "Didn't listen to me-"

"Cara, now! I need to know what has happened!" I took hold of her shoulders and shook her, forcing her to focus.

"Rose," she gasped, "It's the Malfoy boy. He got on the wrong side of a Hippogriff."

"A _Hippogriff_?" I exploded. "Class dismissed!" With that I took my sister by the arm and dragged her along with me, up to the Hospital Wing.

We reached it at the same time as Hagrid did, and Poppy (Madam Pomfrey) smiled at me, saying, "Welcome back, Rose, dear."

I grinned at her and strode in, lifting my wand as I joined her at the moaning boy's bedside. "Mr Malfoy," I said loudly, over his moans, and he looked up at me.

"I'm dying! It's killed me!"

"It has not killed you, Mr Malfoy," I told him, and looked at the blood. "Poppy, would you fetch me a blood replenishing potion? And perhaps a calming draught?"

"Of course," she said, and disappeared from my side.

"Mr Malfoy-"

He shuddered and rolled, yelling, "I'm dying! I'm dying!"

"Mr Malfoy!" I shouted over him. He looked up, surprised. "Let me see your arm!" Instantly, he let go of his arm and let me take it to examine it. I cut away his robe and frowned at the deep cut. It would have to be right there, wouldn't it? Wordlessly, I cast the spell to slow bleeding, and it stopped easily. I nodded, happy to see that at least the cut hadn't severed any major arteries. "Okay, Mr Malfoy. You're going to be fine." Please, my cut this morning had been almost this bad…

"Redire Musculi," I said, waving my wand. The wound shivered, and the muscle knitted itself back together under my wand's careful guidance. Once that was done, I smiled up at the boy, who was staring at me nervously. "How are you doing, aside from this injury?" I asked him quietly. "Glad to be back at Hogwarts? Missing home?"

He started to shrug, but stopped himself just in time. "I don't know," he muttered as I lifted my wand and muttered, "Sanare Iniuria." The skin regrew to cover the wound, leaving just a thin red line. It would be stiff for a few days, but nothing more. "I guess so. I like being back with my friends, but I always like being home…"

"Mm," I agreed as Poppy re-joined us. "Sometimes, being at home is nice. It's quiet and it's yours, right?" He nodded and I took the potions from Poppy happily. "Thank you, Poppy. Now, Mr Malfoy-"

"Draco," he interrupted. "Call me Draco."

I smiled at the young boy. "Very well, Draco. Now, this is a blood replenishing potion, and this is a calming draught. Do you need the latter?"

He shook his head, so I opened the blood replenishing potion and measured some into a glass. I also poured a glass of water ready, because the potion tasted foul. "I'm warning you, Draco, this tastes disgusting." He shrugged, but took the cup and drained it in one swallow. Coughing, he looked up at me in horror and I chuckled. "I warned you," I told him as I passed him the cup of water, and he drank deeply.

"I thought you were exaggerating…"

I grinned. "I don't exaggerate, Draco." I smiled at Poppy and said, "I'll stay with him, if you want."

"Don't you have a class?" she asked me, taking the half-empty potion bottle and the dirty cups.

"I dismissed them when Cara came sprinting in," I explained with a shrug.

She nodded, but then said, "There are some people waiting outside to see him."

"I'll go and see to them, then," I told her, and looked back at Draco. "I'll be right back with your visitors, Mr Malfoy."

Then I swung out of the room to his call of, "You're covered in my blood!"

I ignored him. It wasn't that much, and I liked the shock factor. I'd clean myself up in a minute. Outside, Cara and Hagrid stood to one side, with a group of Slytherins on the other side. I smiled as they all looked up at me.

"There is no need to look so worried," I told them with a teasing smile. "Mr Malfoy is fine. A little shocked, and will be needing to spend the night to replenish the blood he lost, but no worse for wear. His arm will be sore for a few days, but should be working fine after that. Now," I said, glancing at them, "You can come in and see him but, and yes Miss Parkinson, there is a 'but', you must be quiet and not make him get excited or angry. I want my patient to rest, do you understand?" When they all nodded, I relented. "Alright, in you come. But you cannot stay for long."

The Slytherins hurried in and I looked at my sister and her friend. "Cara, take Hagrid home and get him washed up. I don't doubt Dumbledore will want to see you both. What were you thinking? Hippogriffs? With _third years_?" I shook my head at them and returned to the Hospital Wing.

Poppy sidled up to me and whispered, "Rose, you should go and change into… less bloody clothes." I glanced down at myself and laughed a little.

I nodded to her and hurried over to the group of Slytherins, who were all surrounding my patient and telling him how brave and strong he was. I held back on rolling my eyes. He'd been a wimp…

"Mr Malfoy," I said quietly as I made my way to his bedside. "I'm going to go and rid myself of your blood" – here he rolled his eyes at me – "and when I get back, I want your guests to leave, alright? So make the most of your time."

"Take as long as you need," he told me, teasingly.

I grimaced at the boy and said, "Cheeky. But you're only cheeky because I have to put up with you."

As I walked away, I heard Pansy Parkinson say, "Were you flirting with Professor Black?"

I heard Draco snort and mutter, "She's hot. But actually, I was following my father's lead. He flirted with her on the platform and she slapped him…"

As I reached the hallway, I rolled my eyes.

By the time I was showered, changed into clean clothes and had made my way to the Hospital Wing, Malfoy looked pale and tired again, but something told me that was simply excessive exposure to Pansy Parkinson.

"Miss Parkinson, Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, Mr Zabini," I said to them, and the four looked up. "If you would be so kind as to vacate the Hospital Wing?"

"Huh?" grunted Crabbe.

I had to stop from laughing as I glanced at the patient (who was rolling his eyes). "Time's up, kids. Mr Malfoy needs to rest – and to get out of those bloody clothes."

"Ah," they said, and stood to leave.

"Bye, Draco," Pansy said, tearfully. I again had to stop myself from laughing at the lovelorn girl. Once they were gone I handed Malfoy some pyjamas and said, "I take it you don't need me to change you?"

He looked at me and said, "Well, my arm hurts rather a large amount…"

I rolled my eyes, but waved the curtains closed and helped him change. Once this was done, I helped him into bed and told him to lie down, opening the curtains again. "Mr Malfoy-"

"I keep telling you," he interrupted, "It's Draco."

"Very well, Draco," I said, exasperated, "Lie back and I'll send for some dinner for you. Something filled with protein to help with that blood loss. You still look pale to me…"

"I always look pale," he replied as the door opened. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came in, accompanied by a grave looking Dumbledore, and Narcissa let out a shriek as she ran to her son's side.

"My boy!" She took his hand and smoother back his hair, almost looking like a caring mother for once.

"Hello, Mother," he said stiffly. I realised she was gripping his shoulder – the injured one – in one hand and stepped in.

"Mrs Malfoy," I said in greeting. She glared up at me and I gestured to his shoulder. "May I show you your son's injury?" She looked to where I was gesturing and let go instinctively.

"Of course," she said stiffly, standing up as her husband joined her.

"May I have your arm, again, Draco?" I asked him with a smile. He grunted and sat up, holding out his arm. I pushed the sleeves of his pyjamas up and showed them the bandage, which was clean of blood, and unravelled it quickly.

"Can you not heal that?" Lucius demanded when he saw the thin red line.

I smiled at him softly, understanding that here was a father who didn't want to see his son in pain. "Of course I could," I explained softly, "But-"

"Then why don't you?" he snapped. "Do you like watching my son suffer?"

"Lucius," I said quietly, and he calmed down at the look in my eyes. "I _never_ want to watch a child suffer. You know that." He nodded, unwillingly. "It is better if your son's body heals the rest on its own, without magical intervention, so that the skin grows back stronger. I can remove the scar afterwards, if Mr Malfoy wishes me to."

"Are you in pain, my prince?" Narcissa murmured softly, and I had to turn away, suddenly shocked by how much she reminded me of Walburga Black – and how much Draco reminded me of Regulus.

"No, Mother," he said quietly. I looked at him and smiled.

"We'll give you something for any pain you are in, Mr Malfoy," I told them lightly, picking up Draco's robes and folding them quickly, before placing them in the washing basket for the house elves to pick up to wash.

"I'm not in any pain," he answered quickly. I frowned and moved forwards, brushing my hand over his forehead. He was hot, and his eyes…

"Yes you are," I muttered. "Either that or you're having a bad reaction to the blood replenishing potion."

He shook his head. "No, it's not the potion-"

"Ah," I said, jumping on that, "So you are in pain, then?" He looked angry, but I smiled at him, re-bandaging his arm. "Let me fetch you something."

I hurried away and returned with some painkillers, which I had him drink and smiled at the instant relief in his face.

"Rose," Dumbledore said, and I made my way to his side. We were joined by Lucius Malfoy, but Narcissa stayed by her son's side. "How is he?"

I smiled. "He's fine. The pain can be combatted and he'll be completely healed by tomorrow, probably. He'll still be stiff by… Thursday, maybe, but it should be fine after that."

"And he will sustain no lasting injury? He'll regain full use of it?" Lucius asked me.

I looked at him in surprise. "Of course, Mr Malfoy. I've healed a lot worse than that."

He snorted, but said, "Dumbledore, I want that oaf fired! You should know better than to have half-breeds teaching-"

I grimaced, but interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would prefer you to have this conversation away from my patient. I don't want him to be anything other than calm, so if you would…?"

"We shall adjourn to my office," Dumbledore said. "Will your lovely wife be joining us?"

"Of course," Malfoy said. "Narcissa!"

She looked up, kissed her son once more, and re-joined her husband and Dumbledore as they left the room. I made my way back to the younger Malfoy's bedside. "How are you, Draco?" I asked him. "Feeling better?"

"Better now she's gone," he muttered, but then looked guilty. "Don't tell her I said that."

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it," I told him. "My children would probably say the same."

"Sit with me," he asked, and I nodded. I pulled up a chair and sat by his bedside, staring away from the boy, out the window. "My Father told me about you, you know."

I chuckled again. "It was probably all lies. I'm not that evil."

He smiled. "No, he liked you…" he hesitated. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'm not normally this…"

"Nice?" I suggested. "Open? Honest?"

"All of the above," he grunted. "Did you drug me?"

"No, Draco," I told him with a smile. "It's probably the shock of being injured."

"He told me all about you and the Dark Lord, and about Sirius Black," he went on, as if I hadn't said anything. "He was obsessed with you, and was so pleased by your fall from grace… When he saw you on the station, he told me that I was not to like you and to make your life hell if I could."

I laughed a little. "Draco, you're a student. How could you make my life hell?"

He shrugged, then said, "Your children, maybe?" There was a pause, then he spoke again. "And I promised to do what he said… but I don't want to."

"You don't have to," I said softly. "But if it helps, I'll pretend to hate you."

He laughed and said, "Tell me a story, Professor."

"What about?"

"About you… about when you were a student."

I hesitated for a moment, then said, "Well, when I was a student here, we had a rather nasty teacher, named Professor Grey. He hated every Gryffindor and, in the end, we decided to get our own back."

"Who?" he asked quickly. "Who were you?"

I grinned. "Cara and I, obviously, along with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Mary Jane Richards. We were all seventh years." I stopped again and sighed. "It was all Cara's idea… We wanted to show him what kind of habitat something as nasty as him should live in, so we decided to turn his classroom into a swamp." Draco laughed and I smiled. "It was one of our better pranks. But Lily thought of the best idea ever to add to it…"

"What?" he demanded. I smiled.

"Well, the night before we all snuck up there and did the spells, then went back to bed, cheerful. The next morning, we went down to breakfast and Professor Grey came running in, screaming, "Who did it? Who turned my classroom into a swamp?" Of course, we couldn't let that one slide. So pretty much the entire school followed him up to his classroom, and then there was nothing there. I remember the look of concern on Professor Dumbledore's face as he asked him if he was alright."

"How did you manage it?" Draco demanded, eager to hear the rest.

"Do I want to tell you? I don't want to give you any ideas," I hedged, but he shot me a look that screamed 'if you don't tell me, I'll work it out and use it on you'. I laughed and said, "Lily was waiting for when he had seen it, and simply undid all the spells in the time it took for him to run from one end of the school to the other. It made him look insane, so it was a win-win for us."

He laughed again and sighed. "Can I eat now?"

I smiled and sent for a House Elf, who fetched us dinner, and we ate in companionable silence. Poppy reappeared and I went over to her. "Do you want me to stay the night?"

"No, Rose," she said with a smile. "I'm just in the next room. I'll send for you if he needs you."

I nodded and made my way over to say goodbye. When I told him I was leaving, he looked away and said, "Do you have to leave right now?"

"No," I said to the young boy softly, "I can stay for a while. How about I stay until you sleep?"

He smiled nervously. "I'd like that."

Briefly, I wondered to myself if the boy had ever truly known a mother's love, or if this was all an act. If it wasn't, damn Narcissa to the pits of hell. She shouldn't have put the boy through this… He seemed so nervous, just asking for affection. The poor child.

I sat by his side as darkness fell. A few minutes later, he was lying on his side but with his eyes open, and the door opened. I looked up and Lily came in, looking upset. I stood and went to my daughter, putting my arms around her. "What's the matter, love?"

She snuggled against me and sighed. "Oh, it's nothing… I just… I miss Lizzie, that's all."

"She's still there, sweetheart," I explained gently. "She's just living in a different room, is all. You have no need to worry about her, or miss her. You can see her at breakfast."

"I missed you, too, Mum," she whispered. "I haven't seen you since breakfast, and we didn't get to talk then."

I smiled. "Well, how about I walk you back to your dorm in a minute? I promised Draco I would stay until he fell asleep, but then I can take you back."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

I took her hand and led her to the young Slytherin's side. He looked up at me and smiled sleepily. "Professor, why are you doing this?"

"You need it," I said softly. "I'm far too mothering. Go to sleep, Draco. Sleep now."

He smiled at me and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep. I shook my head at the boy and led my daughter from the Hospital Wing, smiling down at her. "Well, now, why do you miss me so much?"

"I just… I do like it here, and Ginny and Colin are so nice. I have made friends, Mum," she told me earnestly, and I smiled at my shy girl. She looked like her father, but she took after me more than him.

"You know, your father was the most outgoing man I've ever met," I told her softly. "You might look like him, but it's clear you take after me." She giggled and clutched my hand tighter.

"You lot – my family – that's who matters most to me," she said softly. "You're all I care about; you're all I need."

"Don't think like that, sweetheart," I said with a small smile. "In the end, I found that my friends were a bigger part of my life than my family. You've found a keeper there, with Ginny. She's a good friend."

"Mum," she said, hesitating. "Is Draco Malfoy going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," I told her. "He just needs someone to take him in hand and tell him what to do. He's pretty much all healed, and he'll be completely healed by morning. Tell Harry and that lot that, will you?"

"Of course, Mum," she said and we reached the portrait. "Fortuna Major," she said confidently, and the Fat Lady winked at us and swung open with a, "Welcome back, Rose!"

"I'll leave you here, sweetheart," I told her, and kissed her forehead. "Go and get some sleep. If you need any help with anything at all – from homework to boy trouble – you know where my office is."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mum," she said, and climbed inside. The portrait swung shut behind her, and I stared at it for a moment, before walking away and going to my own portrait.

The four founders looked up at me, and Helga Hufflepuff sent me her usual jaunty wink.

"Why the long face, Rose?" Godric Gryffindor asked me.

I smiled at him and replied, "Oh, just missing my children."

"And your husband," Salazar Slytherin added.

I snorted at him. "That, too. But that's not about to change, so why would I be more miserable than usual over it?"

Rowena Ravenclaw smiled and said, "She has you there, Salazar."

The man frowned and rolled his eyes.

I sighed and said, "Amor et Fides," which was what I had set the password as. The four founders called goodbye to me as the portrait hole swung open and I climbed inside, happy to be in my own home again.

It had been a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Cara**

**Trouble and Resolutions**

We sat in Dumbledore's office, looking contrite as Lucius Malfoy ranted and raved about the evil that he had let into his school, etc. etc., and I'd just about had enough.

"-And the complete and utter irresponsibility of your staff. The heinous crime they have committed against my family-"

"Mr Malfoy," I interjected with a sober expression (even though I was a little annoyed – okay, not a little). "I understand your complaints, sir, but the fact remains that the Hippogriff would not have harmed your son had he listened to us earlier, when we explicitly told the students _not to insult them_."

He blinked at me affronted. "Are you saying my son is to blame for this incident?"

"Yes," I snapped, standing. "Of course, Hippogriffs are dangerous. But we warned the students, and Mr Malfoy chose not to listen to us. I warned him-"

"You blame my son!"

"I blame him for not listening, yes!" I returned. "And Mr Malfoy, perhaps if you listened to what we have been telling you for the last half hour then you son would learn to listen too!"

"How dare you! You bitch!"

I stood automatically and crossed the room to stand in front of him and his wife. "How dare you?"

"You are nothing but a conniving bitch out to get my son killed – how dare you – murderous-"

"Enough, Mr Malfoy!"

"I never thought I would say this, but even your _sister_ is a better person than you!" He glared at me and I was stunned for a moment. What on earth did that mean? "She may resort to physical violence, but at least she does not attempt to have my son murdered!"

"I do not want any injury on your son," I explained in a low voice. "And what on earth do you mean about my sister?"

He brushed it aside with an impatient sigh. "That doesn't matter; what matters is my son's injury, and your removal from this school-"

"Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore finally interjected. "I am afraid I do have to agree with Professors Lupin and Hagrid. They were on the right side. They cannot be removed for this transgression, but of course they are both warned to use age-appropriate creatures in future." He hesitated, but added, "As for Buckbeak-"

"The creature will be taken in front of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. And I am not happy, Dumbledore."

"I gathered that, Mr Malfoy." Albus linked his hands together and surveyed the angry Lucius Malfoy with a sad look in his eyes. "The _creature_-"

"Will die." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out, closely followed by Narcissa.  
"He can't do that!" I protested as Hagrid started to sob behind me. "He can't! Buckbeak doesn't deserve that!"

"I know, Cara," he said slowly, "And I am certain that you two can save him if you try hard enough. But there is nothing I can do to stop him."

I sat down and sighed, burying my head in my hands. I stopped for a moment, then said, "Well, we'd better get started on a defence plan, Hagrid. Come on."

Still sobbing, Hagrid got to his feet and we made our way down to his cabin.

That night, I stood by the window in our rooms, staring out. Remus sat on our bed, watching me. It had been silent for long time, and now I stared at the moon. It wouldn't be full for another week or so, but I still hated it. I despised it. Why? Why was it fair that someone as lovely as Remus – someone as kind, as caring, as _good_ – had to be afflicted with this _damn_ curse? How is that _fair_?

"Cara," he said softly. I didn't look at him. I didn't need to. We were both attuned into each other's moods – so attuned that he knew how angry I was and I knew that he was about to reassure me and tell me to calm down. Again.

"Cara," he said again, and I turned around, looking at him with my arms folded across my chest. "Cara, don't be upset. Come on. I know-"

"I know you know!" I found myself exclaiming. Then I sobbed and threw myself into his arms. "Merlin, I know you know. But it's still not fair! Why-"

"Ca," he said softly, and pressed his lips into my hair, "I _know_. It's not fair. But… Sometimes, we have to put up with these things and find the best way out of these situations."

"It's not right," I moaned into his chest. "It hurts you, Remus; I can't stand for you to hurt anymore."

"I don't mind," he said, and kissed me quickly. "As long as you're there the next morning. It doesn't matter to me as long as you are there to make me feel better."

"Remus…" I said, and hesitated. "Oh, you know I'll always be there." We sat in companionable silence for a long time, before Remus chuckled quietly. I glanced at him and asked, "What? What is it?"

He smiled at me. "It's strange to think back and remember how we first met," he said softly, and pulled me back to lie down. He curled his arm around me and said, "I mean, I knew from that moment that I would feel something for you… But I never thought you could possibly feel anything back, especially after you found out. You knew _that night_ and you didn't care. At all."

"Of course I didn't! Of course I didn't care!" I stared up at him incredulously. "Remus, your curse doesn't define who you are; your heart does."

He smiled at me. "What I mean was, I felt kind of strange falling in love with you. I felt guilty. I felt like I shouldn't let you get close because I was forcing you to deal with my problem. I felt awful."

"Remus," I breathed, touching his face and forcing him to look at me. When he met my eyes I felt tears spring into mine. "You never told me. You never told me how you felt… I love you, Remus. I don't care about your curse. You know I've only ever cared about having you."

He smiled at me and leant down, kissing me. "Alright, love. As long as I have you, I can deal with this curse."

"As long as I have you, I can deal with this curse, too," I said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I sighed and curled up in bed beside him. "Let's go to sleep, baby. I need to go see Rose tomorrow."

"Okay, love. Goodnight." He kissed me deeply and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, the moment I was up and dressed, I hurried across to see Rose. She was awake and dressed, but looked a little surprised to see me. She straightened up from where she was tidying something and said, "Morning, Cara. Can I help?"

"I need a twin talk," I told her, throwing myself on her bed. She chuckled and sat beside me.

"What's bothering you, sister-mine?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh," she answered, her expression going dark. "Of course."

"You really hate him, don't you?" I asked her, amused. She nodded, but gestured for me to go on, so I explained. "He's going to try and get Buckbeak executed as a dangerous creature. Merlin, Rose! It's not Buckbeak's fault; it's the Malfoy kid's!"

"I know, Cara," she said softly. She sighed, seeming deep in thought then suggested, "Well, the best thing you can do is create a sturdy defence for him. Make certain that you have character witnesses – or whatever – and also explain what led Buckbeak to do what he did. That's all you can do."

I sighed. "I suppose. I know… it's just that man! He really makes me angry."

"I know _that_, too," she muttered.

I glanced up at her closed expression and asked, "What did he ask you on the platform?"

"It really doesn't matter," she muttered, trying to brush it off, but I poked her in the ribs, my way of saying '_tell me'_. "Fine, I'll tell you. But it's… Oh, he just insinuated that I must be desperate after twelve years of no sex and said I could be his mistress if I wanted."

I gaped at her. "You- you- you're joking!" She shook her head, a spark of amusement in her eyes at my reaction. "You only slapped him? I would have expected you to castrate him or something!"

She laughed brightly then sighed. "Come on, let's go and get some breakfast. I know I'm hungry."

"Fine," I sighed too. "Let's go."

She pulled me up off the bed and grabbed my hand, pulling me down to the Great Hall. When we got there, Remus looked up and smiled at us. I felt myself smile back like a teenager and heard Rose chuckle beside me. I smacked at her but she caught my hand, laughing louder.

"You are just like a little teenager, Cara," she said with a laugh. I glared at her, but she shrugged. "I can't help it if the truth is annoying, can I?" Then she threw her head back and laughed and I couldn't help a smile. It was still so good to see her back.

"Mum," Lizzie said, coming up to us. Rose looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Hey, Liz," she replied. "What's up?"

"Why do you assume something's up?"

"Because you have the face Rose gets when something's up?" I asked. Rose shot me a glare and took her daughter's hand.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"It's just… Can we talk, later?" Lizzie looked away as she spoke, but Rose smiled.

"Of course we can," she said softly. "Can it wait for this evening?"

"Sure," she muttered.

"I'll meet you in my office for dinner, how about that?" she offered. Lizzie nodded and Rose hugged her. "Go have some breakfast. I'll see you later." Lizzie smiled at her and turned on her tale, walking to the Gryffindor table (which still seemed to shock a lot of students).

"Come on," I said to Rose. "Let's eat." I dragged her up to the staff table and sat down next to Remus, with Rose beside me. She nodded at Remus and turned to talk to Severus with no further ado. I rolled my eyes at my twin and turned back to my breakfast.

"How are you doing? Feeling better talking to Rose?" he asked me.

I smiled. "A bit, actually." Then I laughed. "I always feel better after talking to her."

"I know you do, love." He looked at me with true love in his eyes and I smiled.

"I'm so glad I have you here, Remus," I told him softly.

"If you two don't stop that right now I will vomit," Rose sang without looking at us. I could have sworn I saw Severus smile at her (absolutely mental, I know).

"Just because you're jealous," I sang back.

"I don't need to be jealous of you two vomit-inducing, love-sick puppies."

"We're not puppies," I told her. "Puppies haven't grown up enough to actually start-"

"And I'm going to cut you off there," Rose said with a sudden laugh, "because I know the end of that sentence. I walked in on you two the first time."

I blushed bright red and she laughed at me.

"It's good to see that the two of you can still act as normally as ever," Remus said with a sigh. "Your main aim in life seems to be embarrassing each other."

Exactly in time, Rose and I both said, "It is."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Rose**

**The Art of Healing**

As breakfast wound down, I stood, saying goodbye to my companions and moving away, towards the hospital wing. I would check on the Malfoy boy and then go up to my healing class, I decided.

As I passed them, Harry looked up and smiled at me. I stopped, smiling back. He was sat between Ron and Hermione, with Neville and a couple of others who I hadn't met yet.

"Harry," I greeted warmly, happy to see him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, Professor," he told me with a smile. "How's Malfoy?"

I smiled. "He's fine. If I have any say in it he'll be out today, probably. It wasn't exactly life-threatening. I've healed worse."

"What happened to your face?" Ron asked as he swallowed. Hermione glared at him and he went red.

"Ronald, you can't just ask-"

"It's fine, Hermione," I told her. "I don't know if you've heard of the St Mungo's Fire of 1980?"

Ron and Harry shook their heads, but Hermione gasped. "You were in that?"

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal," I lied. "Those were the days when Voldemort was at large, and he really didn't like St Mungo's because we healed the people he tried to kill. So he came and attacked us. He set fire to the children's ward-"

"The children's ward?" Neville asked, horrified. I nodded.

"Lord Voldemort was not a nice man," I replied with a sigh. "At all. So yeah, when we heard the screams… The head healer told us not to, but I had young children myself and I couldn't just stand there. I ran in, but I realised too late it was Fiendfyre, and while I did manage to stop most of it, it burnt my face irreparably. Curse wounds are very difficult, if not impossible, to heal with magic."

The third years stared at me with eyes the size of saucers. I laughed at them and said, "What, did you expect me to get injured in a kitchen fire?" When they said nothing, I sighed. "These were the days of war and pain and death. These were the days that turned friends into enemies, children into orphans and brave men into cowards. But these were also the days that made heroes. Like your parents, Harry. They were heroes."

He stared at me. "I know they died fighting him, but why else were they heroes?"

I blinked. "Has no one ever told you anything about your parents, Harry?" When he shook his head, I smiled. "One day, Lily and I were at St Mungo's – this was when we were still trainees, mind you – and we received a message calling us to an attack in Diagon Alley. We apparated straight there and we just managed to duck in time to miss two killing curses. The curses used that day… They were there to kill us, the Death Eaters were. Anyway, Sirius pulled us over to the side to get us out of the line of fire, and Lily immediately went looking for James, despite the fact that we tried to stop her. I don't know how long we were fighting for, but the next thing I remember was being back-to-back with Sirius in a circle of Death Eaters, watching your parents face off with Voldemort himself."

Harry stared at me, his eyes wide with wonder. "How did they…?"

"Escape?" I supplied. "Well, Lily used a charm to turn his bones to jelly, he nearly killed her, then James and I – oh, we ran over just to help with this bit – disarmed him and he left. He wasn't best pleased."

"Where were Professor Lupin and Professor Lupin?"

I chuckled. "They were on their honeymoon." Then I laughed again, and the students looked questioningly at me. I shook my head. "You really don't want to know. That wasn't the only time – not by a long way – that they faced him, but I think it was the first."

"Will you tell me more?" he asked, clearly desperate to know. I smiled.

"Yes, of course, but not now. I'm meant to be in the Hospital Wing after all!"

I waved as I walked away, and they all called, "Bye, Rose!"

The rest of the day, and the following weeks passed quickly. Malfoy – after being a complete and utter pain in the you-know-what for days – was finally discharged on Thursday. He went off to Potions and I went upstairs to my class. I loved this class – the healing one – because the students _actually_ listened to me and respected me.

"Good morning, class!" I called as I walked in.

Everyone looked up at me and called variations of, "Good morning Rose!" or "Morning Professor!"

"How are we all doing today?" I asked as I dropped my bag on the desk and swung myself up to sit on it. "Is anyone ill and in need of healing? We always need practical demonstrations." When no one offered anything, I sighed. "Very well. I suppose I should be pleased, not disappointed. And – drumroll please – I'm giving you your first essay assignment! I know, I know," I said over groans, "I can tell how pleased you are."

I stood up and waved my wand at the board. "The subject is curse wounds. I want you all to research why it is they cannot be healed or regrown with magic, and include three substitutes for magical healing. These must include at least one muggle method."

A Slytherin – Amelia Wilcox, a seventh year – raised her hand and I called on her. "Why would we bother researching muggle techniques? I've seen some of them – they're insane. They actually sew people up!"

I looked at her with a bland expression, even though I was annoyed inside. "Actually, Miss Wilcox, stitches – the technique you refer to there – are a very useful method for wizards and muggles alike. I used it to save a friend of mine's life once, when they were cursed." While everyone took a note of that, I paused, then carried on in a low voice, "Just because the method is muggle and doesn't use magic doesn't mean it's useless or crazy. What muggles have managed to do without magic is truly inspirational, and a lot of healers need to combine magical healing with muggle healing to save people's lives. Remember that, and don't rule out muggle healing techniques when you're in need."

Amelia, suitably chastised, looked away and we began a lively conversation about the pros and cons of muggle techniques. When the bell rang, the students left and I smiled as Severus stepped inside, looking angry.

"Severus," I greeted. "You look – if possible – even less cheerful than normal. What's wrong?"

"Your favourite Gryffindors," he spat. I smiled.

"Why don't you come in and have a seat?" I offered. "It's been too long since we had a proper chat."

He paled at the reference to the one time we spoke outside of Hogwarts – when Lily had been injured and he had come to see if she was all right – but took a seat anyway. I sat on a desk beside him and waited patiently.

"They are impossible. They do their best to undermine me and actually go against my orders-"

"Severus, Severus!" I said, putting my hands up in an effort to stem the angry flow of words. "Start from the beginning."

"That boy – the idiot Longbottom boy – he is always so miserable at potions and that know-it-all, Granger, she deliberately disobeyed me when I told her not to help him-"

"Why did she feel the need to help him?"

He looked chagrined for a moment. "I may have said we would test his potion on his toad-"

"Severus!" I exclaimed. "How could you?" I took one look at his face and burst out laughing. "Oh, you are appalling! That's so cruel! And funny!"

"I'm glad you find it so amusing," he told me, trying to sound annoyed but I could see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be scolding me? I didn't expect you to laugh, Rose."

I laughed even harder. "Oh, Merlin, Severus – me, scold you? Have you heard some of the things I did in my time here? You didn't actually poison the toad, did you? And I doubt it would have been much loss anyway. The poor boy – they're not exactly cool familiars, are they?"

"Cool?" Severus shook his head at me. "What are you talking about?"

I stared at him, still laughing. "Well, it seems that the toad is more of a pain than a good pet. It's not like an owl or a cat, is it?"

"Owls are useful," he hedged. "The others are not."

"Oh Severus," I sighed. "I'll buy you a cat for Christmas."

"You will do no such thing-"

"I will," I told him with a wicked grin, "because you need to lighten up and actually learn to let other creatures into your life."

He looked sour and said, "I tried that. Then she died."

That knocked the laughter out of me. "Severus," I said softly, "her death wasn't what took her out of your life."

"I know," he snapped. "I just…"

"You miss her," I supplied. "It's natural enough. Despite your complete and utter hate for him, I still miss Sirius every day."

"How do you miss a murderer?" he asked snidely.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I miss the man I knew. I miss the man I loved. In a way, it's worse than what happened to Lily. She died as the person you knew. Sirius… Sirius was never the person I knew." I hesitated, staring out of the window. "He told me they switched, you know. At the last minute, him and Peter. He told me he wasn't the secret keeper, that Peter was. And then he went and murdered Peter. I don't know what the truth is and what the lie is. Either way, he's a murderer."

Severus Snape looked at me almost compassionately. "Perhaps it is your duty to believe the best of the man he was."

"I suppose," I said with a heavy sigh. "Merlin, what are we doing sitting here, talking about this? This is far too heavy for a Thursday morning!" I jumped to my feet and, when he simply stared at me, grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet too, dragging him out into the corridor. "Come along, Severus! We should go and do something! We are young, well, relatively young people! Let's go flying."

"Rose-" he protested, but I had already raised my wand and summoned our brooms (well mine and Cara's, actually, but I knew she wouldn't mind). "Rose, I really-"

"Do be quiet, Severus," I told him and passed him Cara's broom as we began to walk. "It's been a long time since I went flying and I know you know how to!"

"Are you really going to make me do this?" he asked me, a look of long sufferance on his face. I grinned.

"I do hope she will," Minerva said from her classroom door. "It will be very amusing. But can you keep it down? I have a class in here."

"Sorry, Minerva," I told her cheerfully. "It's time Severus learnt to lighten up-"

"I have no wish to 'lighten up'," he told me, irritated.

"Come on," I wheedled. "It's only a little flight!" I even stooped so low as to bat my eyelashes at him.

He sighed, but acquiesced. "Very well. A short flight cannot hurt."

Minerva laughed and stifled it with a cough. "Do have fun, you two. And well done, Rose," she added in a whisper. I grinned at her and dragged him further down the corridor, laughing at his pained expression (which meant: oh, feel sorry for me, I have to put up with this annoying witch).

"Cheer up, Severus!" I told him as we reached the Entrance Hall and opened the doors. "Flying is fun – I know you enjoy it, so don't try and deny it – and it's not like I'm _that_ terrible company, is it?"

He sighed again, but I could still see the amusement in his eyes. "I suppose it could be worse."

"You're right," I said cheerfully. "It's not like you're with James or Sirius, is it?"

He huffed out a sigh, but didn't hold back and didn't make me drag him as we ran across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch.

"You will make me a mockery in front of my own house," he told me as we swung our legs over our brooms.

"Yes, but what a way to do it," I told him, and launched myself into the air, finally feeling happy.

I was at home in the air. Flying was second nature to me, and had been since I was a very young age. The one proper game I had played in Seventh year – I'd been pregnant for the other two, and yes we won – was still one of my favourite memories, despite the fact that Cara nearly died at the end of it. Being a chaser – that was my position – was a deeply ingrained part of me and I flew through the air like I had been flying since the day I was born – which was nearly true. I was at home in the air. I was happy here.

I think I was finally healing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Cara**

**A Hidden Desire**

"Cara!" Minerva's voice had me spinning around from the doorway – the entrance to Rose's office – that I was about to enter.

"Minerva?" I asked, smiling. "Good afternoon. I was just fetching Rose. She missed lunch."

"I know she missed lunch," Minerva replied with a roll of her eyes. "I was just trying to tell you that she is down at the Quidditch pitch with Severus."

"Oh," I replied, a little shocked. "Well, that's peculiar. She would normally come to me-"

"I think this was more of a Rose-and-Severus thing, if you catch my drift, dear," Minerva said, raising her eyebrows as if this was significant.

I really didn't catch her drift, but I smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll just go and check she hasn't forgotten the time, then."

She smiled. "Be sure to do it subtly, Cara." Then she turned away and walked on. I frowned at her retreating back, a little confused by the (insane) professor, but decided to go on with my original plan and made my way downstairs.

I smiled at the students who greeted me, nodding to some of the older ones and the professors. Remus was chatting with a couple of students down the hall and waved at me, but I blew him a kiss and went on without stopping. I reached the Entrance Hall and made my way across it, opening the large doors and smiling at the late summer air as it hit my face. As I walked across the grass, I found my thoughts drifting to Buckbeak.

The creature had its hearing in just a few short weeks. It was a rush because of Lucius Malfoy's influence, and it would be a rush to get the case in order, but I knew we could save him. We _had _to. We would.

As I approached the pitch, I saw two people flying down to the ground, clearly laughing. After the landed, dropping the broomsticks, they turned to each other, talking animatedly. Rose's curly hair covered her face, and Severus tentatively reached out a hand brushed it back. I froze, staring at them, as Severus left his hand there, watching her intently. She stared at him, completely still. He said something – I saw his lips move but I couldn't make out the words – and she whispered something back. He smiled and said something more. She didn't reply.

Slowly, he dipped his head forwards, moving to kiss her, but she suddenly unfroze and pulled back. She spoke, and this time her words carried to me, sounding tearful (Rose had never handled emotion well).

"I'm sorry, Severus. I can't do this – to you or to Sirius. I'm sorry." With that, she turned, running away without a look back.

I stood, frozen as she ran up to the castle, not seeing me there. Severus watched her go and then his eyes found mine. I walked forwards slowly.

As I reached him, Severus ducked down and lifted the two broomsticks. Brusquely, he thrust them into my hands and said, "I borrowed yours. I hope you don't mind. The other one is your sister's. I shall see you at dinner, professor."

"Severus!" I yelled at his back, but he ignored me and stormed away.

What the hell had I just witnessed?

I'd think about it later. Rose would need me now. I hurried up to the castle, my mind still reeling with the strange scene. I wasn't certain if what I had seen was real at all – could I trust my eyes? Had Severus Snape tried to kiss my sister? Really?

I shouldered the door open to find Lizzie and George kissing in the middle of the hall. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat loudly and the crowd – a crowd had gathered around the two, cheering them on (how immature) – parted. Liz pulled away from the red-haired boy and looked slightly horrified at seeing me there.

"What is it today? Is there some kind of kissing epidemic going on?" I sighed. "Well, Weasley, you hurt my niece, I break your face – whether you're a student or not. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied smartly.

I nodded. "Get Rose's permission or I'll eviscerate you. And choose a more private setting in future. Ah, well, I have places to be and people to see. As you were."

"Aunt Cara," Liz said, bringing me to a stop. "If you're looking for Mum, she ran through her a few minutes ago, took one look at us and burst into tears. She went upstairs, I think."

"Oh, dear," I said, sighing. "It's worse than I thought."

"Aunt Cara, what's happened?" she asked.

I shook my head. "It's your Mother's usual hysterics over nothing," I replied. "You know how she gets." Liz nodded. "Go back to kissing. Before you know it, you'll have children and they hate it when you kiss in front of them."

"Aunt Cara!"

I grinned at her and hurried up the stairs. I glanced back and saw George grab Lizzie and plant another kiss on her lips. I could have sworn I heard him say, "Let's not have kids yet, then. I haven't got enough of kissing you yet."

I smiled. They reminded me of Rose and Sirius at that age. Sirius had taken every opportunity he could to make a joke, and Liz was just _so_ Rose – everything about Liz was the same as her Mother. Well, except the house, but I figured Rose could do just as well in Slytherin, if she hadn't hated it so much.

The reason Elizabeth was in Slytherin was less because she wasn't as brave as her Mother and more because she simply knew how to _use _it. Lizzie would be brave when there was a chance for her to survive being brave. Rose was just an idiot with her bravery and did it whenever.

Although I didn't doubt that Lizzie would stand up for her family even if there wasn't a chance for her to survive. She was as selfless as Rose. I would have the night Rose left us to return to Tom carved into my soul, and she did it simply to save us from him.

Idiot child. Although she was no longer a child.

I reached Rose's office and knocked twice. No answer, but I could hear Rose stifle her sobs. I rolled my eyes and tried the door. Locked.

"Rose! Rose White open this door!" Oh crap. "I meant Rose Black, but you acting like this reminds me of you being a child. OPEN UP!"

"Go away, Cara!"

"I saw you, Rose," I said. She became deathly silent. "I saw you. Now open this door."

The door came open with a click. I walked in, shutting it behind me, and made my way over to her where she sat. She didn't look at me as I handed her a tissue and said, "Clean yourself up, stop crying, and start talking madam. I want to know _everything_."

She sobbed, choked on it trying to stop it, hiccoughed and wiped her eyes. "Alright, fine." She sniffed and said, "Well, it all started with a conversation. I… I won't tell you everything, but it was about the woman he loved dying and about Sirius being imprisoned."

"Who did he-"

"No, no way am I telling you that. It's private." She smiled at my irritated expression. "Well, then I decided it was way too serious, so I convinced him to go flying with me. We had fun flying – we spent ages up there – and then we landed and… Well, I dropped the brooms and we were laughing, and there was hair in my face…" She stopped and sighed. "He brushed it out of my eyes and left his hand on my face, and then said, 'If I kiss you, will you hit me?' I replied, "Probably." And he said…"

"And he said?" I demanded.

"'I think it's worth the risk.' Then he tried to kiss me and I pulled away."

I nodded, saying, "I saw the rest. But what I don't understand is why you did it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at me with red eyes.

"Why did you pull away?" When she just stared at me, I elaborated. "It can't have been for Sirius. I mean, you haven't seen him in twelve years. You haven't had any sex in twelve years, either, so you must be getting desperate-"

"Cara!" she protested loudly, her face flaming bright red. As I laughed, her eyes glinted mischievously and she added, "Well, I would be, if I hadn't been sleeping with Remus for that long."

I choked on my laughter. "What!"

She laughed uproariously at my expense. "Oh, your face!" I glared at her. "Merlin's beard, Cara, you can't honestly think we would ever – oh, Merlin, that's far too funny for words."

"Good to see you've cheered up," I said peevishly. "Now answer the question."

She sighed, but did as I asked (okay, ordered). "Well, because – I still love Sirius. It wouldn't be fair to Severus if I was just doing it to… to get back at Sirius, in a way. I'd be using him. And besides, Severus is my friend. I don't-"

"Yes, you do," I said, suddenly seeing. "You do care about him, Rose. But you know he's still in love with that woman and you're still in love with Sirius…"

"It wouldn't be fair to either of us," she agreed softly. "Besides, I'm a dirty Gryffindor. Remember?"

I chuckled at that, but looked at her sadly. "Rose, Sirius is never coming back."

"That's not true," she said quickly. Then she shook her head, disgusted. "Merlin, I know he's not, Ca. I just… I can't let him go. He's my husband and he'll be my husband until my dying day. I love him. He was the first man I loved and he will remain the only man I love. If I got with Severus it would be a fling to try and move on, but I know I cannot, and I cannot be unfaithful to my husband. I'm sorry, Ca. Whether I ever see him again, whether I have to kill him to save Harry, whether I have to hand him back to the Dementors, I know I will always love him. And that's my final word."

I sat back and frowned, unhappily. I had a bad feeling, and Rose didn't seem entirely happy with her choice.

Well, I would just have to sit back and wait. What would happen, would happen, with or without my interference.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this is the last chapter I've written. I don't know if I'll carry on or not. I might. Please review if you think I should.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still own nothing but the characters I created.**

**Chapter Fourteen – Elizabeth**

**A New Relationship and a Thoroughly Gryffindor Halloween**

The day George kissed me for the first time was the day I realised that Hogwarts was actually a good place for me to be. I mean, my entire family had been excited to come (or, for some, to return) to Hogwarts, but I found myself disliking the school originally. Perhaps it was being a Slytherin that made me feel less at home here than everyone else did, but I hadn't enjoyed it. The fact that I spent most of my time with Gryffindors made my house predestined to dislike me, I suppose. But I didn't fit into Gryffindor, either. Maybe I should have just listened to the hat and gone into Gryffindor with them.

But the decision was made. I was a Slytherin.

Dating a Gryffindor.

It might have been better if he hadn't done it in the middle of the Entrance Hall, but I think it was mainly (originally) to prove a point. You see, I had kind of been yelling at my cousins.

James and Dan had lived up to everyone's expectations and pranked a couple of Slytherin girls in my year. They had then hexed _me_ because I was related to them. After hexing them back – hell, I wasn't going to take that – I found my cousins and let them have it.

"You two, stop right there!" I yelled. They turned to look at me and took a step back. I knew I looked like my mother when I was angry (not a pleasant thing, let me tell you), and they hid behind the Weasley twins, who they had been discussing their prank with. Will stood beside them.

"Yes, Lizzie?" James asked (always the brave Gryffindor).

"You! You little- I'm going to EVISCERATE you!" I roared at him, stalking forwards. "What on EARTH possessed you to prank them? Did you not THINK of the consequences for ME?"

James looked surprised, briefly, so Dan stepped in and said, "It's just, we thought you could protect yourself."

"No-you-did-not," I snapped.

George interrupted me. "Oh, come on Liz. Get that stick out of your butt. It was only a prank!"

"It was not just a prank, and I was the one hexed out of it! And I'll thank _you_ not to encourage them! They shouldn't be encouraged. And I expect better from you!"

"Then you really have your expectations screwed," Fred muttered. I glared at him and he shut up.

"You _knew_ I would pay for it! Because I'm related to you! This is just another way of getting back at me for being in Slytherin!" I screamed at them.

"Calm down, Liz!" George said, stepping forwards to protect them from me. "Just chill out!"

"I will not!" I snapped. "You can't tell me what to do, George!"

"Why not?"

"Because- because you can't!" I stared at him, confused.

"Alright then," he replied. "Will you tell _me_ what to do, then?"

"W-What?" I stuttered, my anger completely derailed. "You can't distract me, George. I'm mad at my cousins. I'm going to murder them." Even to me, my voice sounded weak.

He smiled slowly, stepping closer. "I can't distract you? You want to bet?"

"Y-you can't," I told him, sounding unsure.

He dipped his head and pressed my lips to mine. I gasped against him and I felt him smile as he chuckled and his tongue flicked out, touching my lips. Completely out of my control, my lips opened and I let his tongue into my mouth.

That was when my mother and stormed into the room. There was a crowd around us already, and everyone turned to see Professor Black – a.k.a. my mother – come in, looking miserable and angry, stop, stare at us, then burst in to tears and run upstairs. I'd stared after her.

"What was that?" George asked me.

I glanced at him and shook my head. "Who knows?"

Then he kissed me again. It was just getting good when my Aunt walked in, we had a brief conversation (I could see where I learnt my threats from) and she, too, had left.

"Those two," I muttered at her back. "They are insane. And no, we're NOT having kids."

"Yet," he agreed. I looked at him and smiled slowly.

"You kissed me what, all of twice, and think we're going somewhere? You're a bit forward, aren't you?"

He smiled and bent his head to kiss me again.

"George," Will said, and he lifted his head. "Don't think it's just our Mother, Aunt and Uncle who will hurt you if you hurt her. I will, too."

George smiled at him. "Thanks for the warning, mate, but I'm not about to hurt her."

"And I am perfectly capable of hurting him for myself," I added with a charming smile. I caught sight of the Lupin twins and sighed. "I was mad at you two."

They smiled at me winningly.

"Fine!" I said, throwing my hands up in disgust. "Just, be more careful in future! I don't enjoy being hexed for pranks that weren't even mine."

"We will!" they chimed.

"Let's go and get some dinner, Liz." George took my hand and we walked into the Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table as always. It did seem like home, now.

On Halloween morning, I woke up and smiled at the ceiling. Today was my first 'date' with George and we were going to Hogsmeade. Tonight was the Halloween feast. I jumped out of bed and the other fifth year Slytherin girls glared at me.

"Why do you look so happy?" Gina Maitland asked me. "It's too early to be happy."

I smiled. "I suppose I'm just an early riser."

"She has a date with that blood traitor scum," the girl in the corner, Jasmine Tinleaf said. The other two girls in my dorm, Samantha Lowe and Cassandra Thurkell were still trying to sleep.

"Don't call him that," I snapped at her. "He's not a blood traitor."

"He's less of a blood traitor than you are, I suppose," Tinleaf admitted. "You are the scum of the earth. Coming into Slytherin, the house of noble Salazar himself, and besmirching it-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, suddenly so angry I could hardly breathe. "Just shut up, Tinleaf. You don't know what you're talking about! You have no idea! Being a Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be evil! I belong here because I chose to be here, but I can still be a good person. I am NOT a blood traitor! But if I have to be one, at least it's better to be a blood traitor than racist scum like you!" My angry fit over, I grabbed my cloak and wand, threw them on over my favourite robes and marched out.

I stormed through the common room, people scattering out of my way (sometimes, it was useful looking like my mother), and slammed out of the portrait hole. I hurried away, until I banged straight into Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing in my way?" I demanded. He looked up, blushing.

"I-"

"Oh, don't even _bother,_" I snapped, disgusted. "Probably trying to destroy my friends and family's lives. I know how you work, Malfoy."

"Uh, actually," he hesitated, then said, "Um, Black, I came to find you."

That stopped me short and I stared at him. "Why?"

"I wanted to ask… your permission… to ask your sister out to the feast tonight," he said. Then he blushed fiercely.

"Explain," I demanded, and then it all came out. How Lily had seen him in the Hospital Wing and then come and seen him again the next day, and the next. How the two had talked easily, and how they had begun to be friends. When he had left the Hospital Wing and she had found out what was happening to the Hippogriff, she had stopped talking to him. Malfoy wanted to talk to her again.

"So," I said, staring at him. "You want to ask my little sister out, and she hates you because you are helping your father murder an animal. Let me tell you something about Lily, Malfoy. She loves animals. She loves people being brave enough to stand up for what they believe in."

"But," he started, but I stopped him with a glare. "Right. I guess, then… I have to stop the Hippogriff from being killed?"

"If you want to ever speak to her again," I told him. "Now scat, kid. I have places to be."

"Can't you put a good word in for me?" he called after me. I turned and glared at him.

"I've told you what to do; get onto it, kid."

With that, I hurried off, up to the Great Hall. Merlin, I hated the dungeons. There was literally not one good thing about being a Slytherin – except, possibly, from being able to avoid some of my family most of the time. That was kind of a good thing.

I reached the Entrance Hall and saw a ginger head turn to me and smile. I grinned back at George and hurried forwards. He opened his arms and we embraced tightly. He leant down and kissed me lightly. I smiled up at him, filled with absolute adoration for this boy in front of me. I loved him so much- wait. I loved him…

Oh crap.

Forget that. Forget that, forget that, forget that-

"Morning, gorgeous," he said with a smile and kissed me again. I pushed my freak-out out of my brain and smiled back.

"Morning," I said to him somewhat breathlessly. "Shall we?"

He bowed gallantly and took my arm, walking me into the Great Hall quickly. "You know something?" he asked me. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm really excited for today."

I laughed aloud. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." He grinned and wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into him as we sat down at the breakfast table opposite Fred and Lee. The two boys looked up at us and smirked.

"Having fun yet, twin?" Fred asked George with his trademark (annoying) smirk.

"Of course, twin," George said back. He slipped his arm around my waist and I leant my head against his shoulder.

"Aren't you two just sickeningly sweet?" Will said as he slid in beside Fred. "I swear I taste vomit."

"Lovely, William," I said primly. "If you do, please aim at Fred; he's annoying me."

"Already?" Lee asked, surprised. Before I could answer, Beth laughed and slipped in beside Lee. I raised my eyebrows at her, surprised.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Beth. What can we do for you?" I asked.

George laughed and kissed me on the head. "'We'? You a Gryffindor now, Liz?"

I chuckled. "Would you have me?"

He leant closer and smiled slowly. "Anytime."

"Okay," Beth cut in, rolling her eyes. "As lovely and sickly as that is, I just wanted to know if I could come with you to Hogsmeade today."

"Aren't you going with Cho and Mariette?" Lee asked her. I blinked, surprised he knew my cousin's friends' names.

"Cho's going with Cedric," she muttered. "And Mariette is going with Harold."

"Harold who? And Cedric Diggory?" I asked.

"Harold Yaxley, in Slytherin but our year," she said. I frowned and nodded. "Yeah, she and Cedric are dating. A month now. Right after you and George, actually," she added with a laugh. "But you've been oblivious to the rest of Hogwarts since."

"I have not!" I protested as the twins snorted and Lee laughed. "I haven't," I said. Then I turned to George. "I haven't, have I?"

"No, love," he said smoothly. "Never." I smiled and kissed him, then turned to eat my breakfast in time to see Fred and Lee exchange amused looks. I glared at them and they looked away.

After a somewhat hurried breakfast, and an extraordinarily long queue, we were out of the castle and walking down towards Hogsmeade. George and I held hands, and Lee, Fred, Will and Beth walked someway behind us, snorting and whatever else it is that teenage boys (and annoying cousins) do when they try to piss teenage girls off. I took the high road and ignored them (and made a mental note to hex them later).

Our date was nice. We went for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks (meeting Rosmerta for the first time was _interesting_ – I only had to smack George once to keep his attention on me) and then went walking around. We had fun planning pranks in Zonko's and bought tons of sweets, laughing at the sweets we had in common (such as sugar quills, chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans) and debating the pros and cons of those we didn't have in common (such as pepper imps – which George loved – and fizzing whizbees – which I adored and he hated). We stepped outside and he pulled me to a stop beside it then got down on one knee.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he presented me with a box of Chocoballs (full of strawberry mousse and whipped cream) that he had somehow managed to buy without me knowing.

They were my favourite sweets.

The rest of our date went well and we made our way up to the castle very happy and looking forwards to our next Hogsmeade weekend. The feast was fun – I sat at the Gryffindor table, as did Beth (next to Lee Jordan – was there a spark there?) and then we left to go to our respective common rooms. I kissed George lovingly and told him I would see him soon.

"How was the date with the blood traitor?" Tinleaf asked me as I stepped into our dormitory. I glared at her.

"Oh, will you leave her alone, Tinleaf?" the girl named Samantha Lowe said loudly. "She's in love! Why do you always have to be on her case?"

"I agree with Sam," Cassandra Thurkell said. "You are always such a bitch to her. Black's not half bad."

"She's a blood traitor," Gina Maitland snapped. "Don't stick up for her."

"How is she a blood traitor?" Samantha demanded.

"She's dating that muggle-lover. And she's friends with muggleborns." As if that was enough to damn me, Maitland turned away to brush her hair.

"Excuse me," I said softly, "but I _am_ right here. And I am not a blood traitor. I haven't betrayed my blood at all; surely the only way to do that is to try and wipe out magical blood all together… which is surely what people like _you_ are aiming at!"

Maitland and Tinleaf spun around to stare at me, their eyes wide. "Are you saying that _we_ are blood traitors?" Tinleaf demanded.

I smiled and said coolly, "Why, you catch on quick, don't you girls?"

They both had their wands in their hands when there was a knock on the door and the seventh year prefect poked her head in, saying, "Girls, good, you're changed. You need to come now."

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

She shot me a strange look; it seemed almost pitying. "Everyone has to go up to the Great Hall to sleep tonight while they search the castle." Here she hesitated, then explained. "It's Sirius Black. He tried to get into Gryffindor tower."


End file.
